Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: What if Tsuna and Reborn's roles were switched? Reborn is a Sun Arcobaleno in training, and a tutor is sent to help him. R27, shounen-ai, Teen!Arcobaleno, Cool!Tsuna. Rated T just to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got a new story T.T Don't worry, I'll be working in both stories now... Just to explain a little about this fic... Reborn is a teenager here along with some of the other Arcobaleno, except Lal Mirch (so far :x) Tsuna is a little mixed with the HDWM Tsuna, hence, he can be cool most of the time :) Any questions, PM me or ask in your review :)**

xx

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

_What if Tsuna and Reborn's roles were switched? Reborn is a Sun Arcobaleno in training, and a tutor is sent to help him._

Chapter 1

In a small town in Italy, there lives a young hitman. At the age of seventeen, he's the world's most renown hitman. _He's dubbed as the world's greatest hitman alive!_

He lives a simple life in a quaint house with an espresso machine and a secret underground base, where he spends most of his time researching information on important targets. As long as he has his regular cup of espresso, he'll be fine.

All is well as Reborn walks to school with an air of superiority around him. His school uniform, consisting of a black suit with a dress shirt of the wearer's choice (it's yellow for Reborn), is crisp and neat. There is not a single wrinkle on it as he walks down the quiet streets in the early morning. His curly sideburns bounce lightly and his yellow-striped fedora is pulled down to shadow his face from the passerbys.

It is a new semester for everyone as Reborn steps into the school compound. Friends who have not seen each other during the holidays are grouped up, chatting excitedly of their experiences during their getaways. Reborn merely smirks as there are whispers around him. He's pretty famous in his town for his dangerous profession, and his good looks. _After all, who doesn't love a badboy?_

Now, you must be wondering, why would Reborn be schooling when he has such a dangerous profession as a hitman? Well, it's quite simple, really. It's to throw his enemies off of his trail, not that he has one, but you get it. Being a hitman earns you enemies, and even though he is the world's greatest hitman, one can never be too sure wherever one may lurk. Hence, he has to hide as a normal student.

As Reborn enters his homeroom for the semester, it becomes silent and he picks out a seat in the farthest corner of the room. It's not that he is an introvert or a loner, it's a known fact that he does not like to be disturbed. Although it is a known fact, some people just choose to ignore it and try to attack him.

_For example, Colonello._

"You won't be able to dodge this, kora!"

There is a loud blast as bullets are shot out of a rifle in the army green teen's hands. Reborn moves a little to his left as the bullets fly pass him, embedding into the bookshelf behind him. As Colonello continues to fire bullets at Reborn, the rest of the class watch warily as a woman walks up behind Colonello.

**WHACK!**

"Ow! Lal, you don't have to whack me that hard, kora!"

"Baka, I'm your teacher! What do you think you're doing, firing bullets and missing your target? Viper's going to kill me with the ammo funds!"

"Hah, I wasn't missing my target, kora! There was wind blowing into another direction, kora!"

**WHACK!**

"OW, Lal!"

"Baka, you know you can't lie! Even a kindergartener can see through your lies! Now, get back to your homeroom!"

Reborn settles into his seat comfortably once more as Lal Mirch drags her student out of the homeroom and his homeroom teacher enters to do roll call. Well, as comfortable as one can get on a stiff chair. Pulling his fedora lower over his face, he zones the class out and proceeds to have a light snooze.

Well, Reborn would have gotten his snooze, if it weren't for a latecomer slamming to door open. Growling lowly, he snaps an eye open and glares at an unknown brunette who has entered the room. He whispers something to the homeroom teacher before he is brought to the front of the homeroom with the teacher.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student joining us today. Please welcome Cielo Puro..."

"Hello, everyone, I'm _Cielo Puro_. I hope to be good friends with everyone of you."

Oddly enough, the brunette makes strong eye contact with Reborn as he introduces himself. His gaze is steady and unwavering, as if daring Reborn to blink. Their staring contest drags on for another few seconds before Cielo breaks eye contact.

"Do any of you have questions for Cielo?"

Many hands from the girls shoot up, earning an eyebrow raise from Reborn. The teacher calls the first girl from the front row to ask her question.

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

His answer earns many squeals from the girls as they gossip and whisper, calling dibs on him. Meanwhile, the teacher moves on to another girl with her hand up. She stands up to ask her question, leaning over her table a little, showing her cleavage that is revealed a tad too much.

"What is your type of girl, Cielo?" She all but purrs his name.

"I can't be bothered by the type, but my kind of girl is certainly not like you."

She gapes at the brunette at his cold answer, looking like a fish out of fish. The teacher snickers, knowing that no one has turned the girl down, before moving on to the next girl.

"Are you really seventeen? You don't look like one..."

"Yes, I'm seventeen. I just look younger than my age."

The teacher sighs in relief as the question isn't related to dating and girls. _Honestly, teenagers..._ Then, the teacher points at a boy near the back.

"Are you even a guy? You look like a girl, fag." Caramel eyes narrow at the boy.

"Now, now, Marco. What did I tell you about your language?"

"Psh, if he really isn't a fag, he wouldn't be looking like such a girl!"

"Marco!"

"It's okay, Ms. Elice. It's fine."

She frowns disapprovingly at Marco, complying with the brunette's wish and stops reprimanding Marco. She then points at another girl.

"Do you have any brothers?"

"Yes, but I doubt you will be interested in a ten-year-old."

The girl blushes and sits back down, whispering and gossiping with her friends once more. Then, the bell signaling first period rings.

"Ah, that's enough questions for Cielo. You can ask him more when it's recess. Homeroom dismissed."

As the students crowd around the new student, Reborn watches suspiciously from the back. The entire time _'Cielo'_ spent on the questions, he'd been keeping an eye on Reborn and that's what makes him suspicious of the brunette. Apart from Colonello and the rest of his _'gang'_, no one dares to look at him straight in the eye.

_A research on this 'Cielo Puro' is needed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi, a new update ^_^ This is super short, gomen "OTL To answer a couple of questions... One, Tsuna will NOT be topping Reborn, seeing as this Tsuna is a little mixed with the HDWM one but still Dame :) Two, the name will be explained in future chapters, seeing as I decided to cut this short T.T Three, someone help me find the off switch to my random glitter-flinging! (QAQ) Enjoy~~**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 2

_How uninteresting…_

That is what Reborn concludes from his observations of the new teen. He doesn't seem out of the ordinary, just a regular, slightly charming teen who has the tendency to trip over air at the oddest moments. _How dame of him. _

There is _another _conclusion Reborn had made, but he immediately perished it, putting many holes into it with an imaginary gun in his mind. There is no way that he'll acknowledge the brunette as… _cute_.

Groaning inwardly, he shoots bullets at the word in his mind. That brunette must have cast a spell on him, or maybe he had bad espresso this morning, for him to be even _thinking _of the word. Reborn pulls his fedora lower, shading his face from the glaring fluorescent lights of the classroom. _All he needs is a little nap, and the out of character moment of his will disappear…_

_Apparently not. _

When Reborn awakens in time for lunch, the wretched word attacks him once more when his eyes catch sight of the brunette who is sitting at the front of the class. Nearly face palming, he strides out of the classroom, in need of a breather. _How does one survive having an enormous out of character moment? _

* * *

"Hello, Reborn."

Whirling around, the supposedly aware and cautious hitman is shocked by the brunette's masked presence. Said brunette is sitting leisurely on Reborn's favorite armchair, sipping on a cup that looks suspiciously like espresso. _His espresso. _

"I see that you're making yourself at home in my territory, Dame-Cielo."

"Eh, Dame-Cielo? Well, that's new."

A mischievous smirk graces the brunette's lips as he sips on the cup of espresso in his hands. According to his research and observations, Reborn loves espresso and anyone who so much as touches his beverage will meet their end. He sips on the warm mug, cringing inwardly from the bitter taste. _He never did like bitter food. _He watches in amusement as a comical vein threatens to pop on Reborn's forehead.

_Oh, this is going to be interesting!_

* * *

A throbbing vein threatening to pop on his forehead, Reborn's fingers itch for the revolver in his pocket. This boy has some nerve, deciding to barge into his home _and _drink _his _espresso! _That boy really has got some nerves! _

"State your business in my home, Cielo. If that really _is _your name, based on my sources…"

Reborn's already narrow eyes from suspicion narrows even further as he watches the brunette's every move like a hawk. Said brunette puts the mug down, much to both of their pleasure; Tsuna, because he dislikes the black liquid they call a drink and Reborn, because it is _his _espresso after all.

"You're right. My name isn't _Cielo Puro_, but Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will be your tutor to groom you into the best Sun Arcobaleno."

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter T.T I had to cut it short, seeing as it's late and I felt that it should end there for the moment :x Goodnight~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeee~! Update update~! :D Haha, I really had fun typing out my other story, so I'm getting a little serious with this one :) This may contain some gibberish that may not be understood, seeing as the latest chapter of the KHR manga is super confusing! "OTL Something about Vendice related to the Arcobaleno... "OTL So confusing! Anyway, may contain OOC Reborn and OOC Tsuna :) I decided that Tsuna will not be as Dame as the canon manga, he'll be cooler :D**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 3

A revolver is pressed onto his forehead as he makes his declaration as Reborn's tutor. He doesn't bat an eyelid, nor does he scream out of fear. In fact, he just sits there, doing nothing but stare at his student.

"What do you mean the Sun Arcobaleno?"

"Oh, you don't know? With your ranking as the number one hitman, I thought that you would know-"

"I know about the Arcobaleno, but why me?"

The gun is pressed harder into the brunette's forehead, pushing it back and into the armchair's headrest. However, the brunette merely smirks at the hitman's curiosity and lack of composure.

"You were picked because you are one of the seven strongest people of your era."

"But why the _Sun Arcobaleno_?"

Reborn growls as the brunette prolongs the actual answer. He digs the revolver into the brunette's forehead, feeling as it nudges at the skull. _Of all the members Arcobaleno, he gets picked as the Sun Arcobaleno! _

"You were the most suitable candidate for the position of the Sun Arcobaleno among the seven of you."

"Being the Sun means being the one who shines upon others, the one who heals! I'm not anything like that! I'm a hitman, a heartless and cruel killing machine!"

"Well, _they_ certainly do not think so, Reborn."

"Tch."

Reborn knows everything he has to know about the Arcobaleno, and their methods of choosing their candidates. They would observe their candidates, and if they are worthy of the position as one of the Arcobaleno, they would be given high paying jobs to complete. _Together._

When these jobs are completed, they will be turned into the Arcobaleno, cursed to be toddler-sized until the Representative Battle. _Where they will be gone, forever. _Well, no one actually knows what happens to them, but no one hears from them again.

Reborn shudders at the possible incidents that might happen when he becomes toddler-sized. He'll be stuck with an awfully annoying, squeaky voice and he'll be looked down upon by the rest of the Underground world. _Oh, hell no is he going to accept to becoming an Arcobaleno!_

"I'm afraid you have no say in this, Reborn."

"Like hell I'll obey _their _orders!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to bear with it. They won't waver once they've made their choice."

Reborn takes deep breathes, trying his best to regain his composure. It's been a long time since he last lost his cool, and it's humiliating to be losing it in front of his _tutor_. _Emotions are so troublesome to deal with! _

"You don't have to worry too much about me being here. I'm only here to tutor you."

"Tutor me on what? I score perfect grades and I'm the number one hitman, what else could you tutor me on?"

"Hn, arrogant, are we? You once mentioned that you are a cruel, heartless killing machine, neh?" Reborn's eye twitches under the shadow of his fedora hat. _His words have come back to bite him in the ass._ "Well, I'm here to tutor you a little about _compassion, patience and socializing."_

"Tch, I have enough patience as it is. Socializing? You have got to be kidding me, Cielo. I'm social enough as I am."

"Hn, we'll see."

_Let the tutoring begin! _

* * *

"Hmm, since you're already fit and stealthy, I have no need to tutor you in the basics. So, let's get on to the first lesson on _patience_!"

Reborn cringes inwardly. Although he _did _say that he is patient, he's really not _that _patient. _He could easily blow up if missions take too long, or if his espresso is spilled. Oh, removing his fedora off of his head without his consent would cost you your life too._

_Yup, he needs some tutoring on patience._

"Hmm, let's see…"

In a blink of an eye, Tsuna has Reborn's fedora in his hand. There is mischievous smirk on the brunette's face as he watches his student. Reborn's hand inches towards his pocket where he keeps his revolver. He tries to keep his cool as Tsuna flips the fedora in his hand into the air, catching it only when it is about to hit the floor.

_Patience… _

Tsuna starts flipping it even higher, often throwing it into odd directions a little away from his being. Patience ticks within Reborn as the brunette's actions become more erratic and irregular, often nearly missing the hat itself. Reborn has nearly collected himself, when the brunette does the one other thing that makes Reborn tick. _He puts the fedora on his head._

_Tick._

**BANG! **

A bullet embeds itself into the wall behind the brunette, just missing said brunette by a hair's breadth. A devilish smirk makes it's way onto the brunette's innocent face, the shadow of the fedora making him seem more menacing than ever. In a way, Tsuna seems like a wolf in sheep's clothing with his innocent looks and devilish ways.

"Heh, you didn't even make it past half an hour, Reborn. I'll be adding that into your training regiments." Tsuna raises the fedora, revealing his kind, caramel eyes. "After all, we can't have an impatient healer, can we?"

Reborn snatches the fedora off of the brunette's head, fixing his suit once more as Tsuna's brown hair bounces out from it's confines of the hat. _Very much like his own hair. _He places the fedora gently on his head, his spiky hair hiding into the hat.

"Hn, you're more sadistic than I thought, Tsuna." The brunette merely smiles at the raven.

"Hmm, I get that a lot. I'll be living with you, seeing as I'm your tutor-"

"No." Tsuna raises an eyebrow.

"No?"

"No."

"Well, you have no say in this, because I'm your tutor and I'll be watching over you until the Fated Day when you and the others become Arcobaleno."

There is a sad smile when Tsuna speaks, as if he is remembering something of the past. Reborn frowns at the brunette. _He is full of mysteries and secrets…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeee~ Update~!** **Haha, I had fun with this chapter, but I think I made them OOC! D: So, Tsuna will NOT be as Dame as I planned, so yeah... :x Forgive me for the OOC-ness! Dx Enjoy~!**

**BTW, I made a cover for my one-shot "Waiting Outside The Lines" ! :D Thank you Koyuki11 for explaining it to me! :) You can see the cover when you search it in the search bar :P Full of my favorite IT program's help, PHOTOSHOP! :D  
**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 4

"_Reborn, wake up~"_

There is no answer from the sleeping hitman, as the brunette stands by the bed patiently. An orange apron with the number _27_ embodied at the bottom is tied loosely on the brunette's waist as he holds a frying pan.

He'd woken up earlier than he usually does, suspecting that his student might try to avoid him by waking up super early. However, it seems that he does not need to worry, seeing as his student is still in bed at 6.30 in the morning. _School is going to start in an hour… _

"_Reborn-kun~"_

The sleeping hitman turns away from the brunette, his back towards his tutor. Although Reborn had done it in his sleep, Tsuna takes offense to it as his deadly aura begins to grow. His grip on the frying pan tightens as he leans over the teen.

**Chuuu~**

Onyx eyes snap open as something soft touches his cheek, and his elbow move on an instinct. A small hand catches the incoming elbow before it rams into his face. The brunette playfully smacks the raven on the head with the frying pan in his hand, chuckling at his student's reaction.

"Tch, don't kiss me! _Stupido _Tsuna!"

"Aww, is the big bad Mafioso afraid of a tiny kiss? How about I kiss your fear away?"

Tsuna teases Reborn mercilessly, puckering his lips. He watches in amusement as his student unconsciously backs up into the wall behind him, eye twitching in annoyance. _Heh, only the number one hitman would be afraid of kisses!_

* * *

Reborn grumbles into the well-made breakfast by his tutor. _How can a boy like him cook like a five-star chef? _He slowly eats his breakfast, indulging in the unique flavors of the pasta Tsuna had made with his "special" sauce.

"Hn, how is it that you can cook like this?"

"Oh, I used to watch my mum cook and she taught me how to, since she was worried I might die of starvation when I start living alone…"

Reborn watches with a slight frown as Tsuna's bright caramel eyes revert to dull, glassy ones as his mind takes him back to his thoughts. He doesn't like how his hair seems to also deflate whenever his tutor goes into one of his "depressive" moods.

Although they've only known each other for a day, Reborn has already noticed the tiny quirks of the brunette. _Much to his chagrin. _Reborn notices whenever he's in one of his _"Spartan" _moods, where he would _try to_ make Reborn sit patiently for hours. He also notices that Tsuna would often hum a tune that resembles a school anthem while he works on things.

_Hmm… Weird. He never used to pay that much attention to anyone…_

* * *

"Now, for your next lesson on _compassion_. We'll be working on your patience later, as soon as I test your progress on each of my lessons."

Reborn watches his tutor with bored eyes as said tutor runs about, packing some supplies into a bag. _Why would he need a bag, when he's the one teaching _him _about compassion?_ Reborn's usually narrow eyes bulge uncharacteristically at the size of the bag his tutor is carrying.

"What's with the huge bag, _precettore _(tutor in Italian)?"

"It's my supplies for your training, of course!"

_Somehow, this lesson gives off a feeling of dread into Reborn…_

* * *

"Hell no!"

Tsuna shoots him his infamous _puppy eyes _as he holds an injured squirrel close. Even though the squirrel is injured, it seems to be joining Tsuna in his puppy eye persuasion method. Apparently, it's working. _Very well, too._

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to heal it with your Sun flames."

"Pray tell, how?"

"I'll teach you, of course!"

Tsuna beams at Reborn whilst he puts the squirrel onto the grassy ground. It squeaks a little as it touches the damp grass, and the warm pair of hands pull away. He watches from the ground as the two _"giants" _discuss about something it cannot comprehend. _Speak squirrelly will you!_

Tsuna and Reborn's eyes flick towards the squirrel as it squeaks angrily at them, his slightly injured tail and an angry paw high in the air. It jumps about as if throwing a tantrum, all the while trying to act like the scary cat that had attacked its beautiful tail this morning.

"Pfft…!"

Caramel eyes and a pair of beady eyes slide towards the slightly shaking frame of the elusive hitman as said hitman tries to stem his chuckles. The brunette gapes at his usually cool student, despite only knowing him for a day, as he fails to stem his chuckles.

His deep chuckles are contagious, making the brunette fail to hold in his own. Tsuna falls to the ground, outright laughing while Reborn is _slightly _more composed, choosing to lean against a tree as soft laughter escapes his lips without his consent.

Meanwhile, the squirrel is very confused. It squeaks frantically as its savior falls to the ground, shaking violently as he _"chokes on air" _on the ground. _Oh, no! _It makes a running jump towards the brunette, landing on the brunette's chest. _Hard. _

"AHAHAHA- ACK!"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is rather short :x Hmm, happy birthday Mukuro! I upl****oaded the birthday fic a tad too early, since it was still the 8th of June for the site but already the 9th here -w- Anyway, enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 5

Tsuna clears his throat as he eyes the squirrel on his shoulder warily. He rubs the spot where the squirrel had landed on his chest, in its attempts to _"save" _Tsuna. It hurt more than he thought. _Maybe he should get Reborn to heal it for him… _

"Dying Will flames are rare, and are essential to its user to maintain survival in this world." Tsuna watches his student with a steady gaze, noting any odd habits he had that needed to be fixed.

"As I disapprove the usage of the Dying Will bullets, I'll have to jumpstart it with my own flames…"

"Tch, what's wrong with using the bullets? It's not like it would kill me if I regret something."

"That's true, but would you be willing to run around in your underwear when I shoot you with the bullets?" Tsuna raises an eyebrow at his question.

"Hn, no." Reborn frowns. _He hadn't looked up too much on the bullets to know the full side effects of it._

"Come here."

Reborn eyes the finger beckoning him towards his new tutor. He hesitates for a moment, before deciding that it couldn't be _that _bad. _Oh, sure. Your tutor's going to use _his_ own flames just to jumpstart _your _flames! _

Reborn approaches Tsuna, leaving a gap between them so his personal bubble isn't intruded like the morning prior. Tsuna beckons him to bend a little to match his height, Reborn snorting at the ridiculous height of the teen. _Honestly, he's too short to be considered a seventeen-year-old! _

Tsuna flicks Reborn's fedora off, much to the chagrin of the hitman, as he gently touches Reborn's forehead with his index finger. His eyelids flutter shut while the hitman watches him, full of curiosity.

"Hopefully this won't be too much…"

Reborn couldn't be sure if he heard the brunette murmur, because there is a small flash and a sharp pain to his forehead.

**CRACK! **

**CRACK!**

**CRUNCH!**

The impact of the flame sends Reborn flying _through _two trees, and slamming into a _third_. He groans as he falls off of the tree bark, leaving a two inch deep, Reborn-sized mark on it. He falls face first, not bothering to save himself from the fall.

Tsuna shrieks in shock as his burst of flame sends his student flying further, _and harder_, than he thought it should have. The squirrel had disappeared who knows where when the flash had occurred, leaving Tsuna to panic like he used to when he was younger.

The two trees Reborn had smashed through topple over with matching groans of agony, crashing onto the grassy ground. Birds and little critters escape in a haste from their homes, several of them panicking as members of their family is missing. Tsuna stares at the panicking animals in a daze. _They would have done the same when he disappeared… _

Before his mind could dwell any longer on his thoughts, a muffled, agonized groan breaks out from the hitman who'd crashed through two trees. He quickly makes his way to his student, climbing over the thick trunks of the toppled trees and avoiding the stray critters.

"Reborn!"

However, he gets no response as the hitman has passed out, both from the pain and shock of the impact. Tsuna grimaces at the harsh glares he'll receive from his student. _He'll have to control his flames more, no doubt. _Tsuna sighs tiredly before lifting his student onto his back, giving him a piggyback ride back to _their _house.

_Back to square one._

* * *

_**ALERT! ALERT!**_

_A scientist's slim fingers travel smoothly across the many keyboards to the main computer of the headquarters as alarms suddenly go off from it. He is confused as he checks over the statistics of the headquarters, but finds no defect. _

_He quickly skims over all of his programs and his eyebrows furrow at the blinking sign on the __**Flame Burst **__program. He double-clicks on it, and his eyes widen in shock at the results he receives from it._

_A huge burst of pure Sky Flames was detected in an area north-east of the base! The statistics show that it is the purest of its kind, and it's a strong one. He hasn't seen such a flame since three years ago!_

_His fingers fly across the keyboard, typing furiously as he tries to capture the exact location of the burst of flame. However, it disappears off of the radar within seconds. The scientist cusses under his breath, slamming a fist onto his keyboard. _He'd been so close!

* * *

**Hehe, I just love adding mysterious scientists, lol xD Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHMYGOSH! I haven't updated in 20+ days -,- I suck at keeping dates -,- I'm trying to update weekly, depends on which fic I feel like, but I'm getting distracted by manga! Currently reading **Kuroko no Basuke**! Read it if you haven't! :D It's basketball~~! ;D Hehe, anyway, thanks for being patient with me! I wanted to update yesterday, but I accidentally deleted my entire chapter... *sigh***

**I'm kinda stupid when it comes to planning things -_- Damn, now it won't be as awesome! Anyway, my exams are over~~~ :D Now, all I have to do is complete a project and get ready for trials... Pfft! -,-**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 6

"HIIEEE-"

The petite brunette's shriek is cut short a hand clamps messily onto his lips. Said hand's owner drapes himself on the brunette's petite form, leaning heavily on him. Reborn's face comes into view from the side, his fedora nowhere in sight as all of his Italian glory is revealed to Tsuna.

"Shut up. Using your flames to "jumpstart" my flames is killing me. You'll have to bear with me, since I'm unable to move as it is..."

The hitman proceeds to nods off, a small bubble bobbing from his nose. Tsuna chuckles softly, careful that his petite does not shake at the sight of the sleeping hitman. _He looks innocent and harmless when he's asleep..._

Sighing lightly that his chance at breakfast has been cut short, he shuts the fire of the stove. Then, he stretches his arms and bends a little as he starts to-

"Oof!"

_-pick his tall student up._

Tsuna stares up at the ceiling of the kitchen in shock, sprawled messily on the floor with his still asleep student. Reborn snores softly in his sleep and unconsciously wraps his arms tightly around his tutor's waist. He softly nuzzles his face into the brunette's neck, soft breath warming the tutor's neck.

* * *

"Nono! Nono!"

The rounded technician skids into the main corridor, slamming the door of the laboratory he was in moments ago shut. The sound of the bolts and locks locking from the outside echoes in the corridor. Said technician sweats heavily as he starts running for his life. _Literally._

**BOOM!**

The techie ducks as the rubble of what used to be a reinforced steel door and some parts of the walls around it break away from the storm flames used. A green haired scientist bursts out from the dusty cloud, a red bazooka propped on his shoulder. Said scientist growls as the technician disappears round a corner, sheets of paper escaping from his grasp.

"GIANNINI!"

_There is no way in hell, is that stupid techie getting away with his results!_

* * *

Reborn snoozes in his seat, his fedora pulled low and his legs propped on the desk. He shuts his teacher's mumbling about molecules and atoms out of his mind, promptly falling asleep. His tutor had pushed him out of bed and shoved him into the bathroom to get ready for the afternoon half of school.

"Um, Sa..wa..da... Tu-Tsu-"

"Tsunayoshi."

Reborn snickers softly, just enough to taunt his tutor, as the Italian teacher is unable to pronounce his Japanese name. _Yes, his tutor is his classmate. Weird, isn't it? _Anyway, back to them.

Tsuna would usually let the Italian teacher off, seeing as his name is foreign to him, but he's in a rather foul mood. _A terribly foul mood._

_Why, you ask? Well, it all resumes to this morning, after Tsuna had finally gotten Reborn back into bed._

"HIIEE-"

One of Reborn's hands clamp over the brunette's lips, successfully cutting his shriek short. Tsuna's eyes widen dramatically as his shriek is muffled by his sleeping student. He begins to struggle from Reborn's sudden grip on his waist. However, it seems sleeping Reborn has some other plans. It involves him, Reborn, and bed.

Reborn's lanky yet muscular arms pull Tsuna into bed with him, muffled shrieks escaping the brunette's lips only to be caught in the hitman's hand. Tsuna struggles long and hard, trying to escape. However, Reborn's grip only tightens as he continues to struggle. Tsuna freezes not long after, as lips press against the back of his neck.

Muffled shrieks and curses rip from the petite brunette's mouth as he struggles. The warm breath on his neck blows softly, and evenly, causing him to shiver. He soon gives up, knowing that his student will not release him until he's awake.

_Good grief!_

* * *

**Akahama Nera made this story/letter to this site, and it was deleted the next day. if its not a bother, please please please spread the word:**

This is war.

I know violence is not the answer, but Critics United and the admins have seemed to have collaborated and deleted some stories already. It's quite ironic that they listen to the Critics, and not the majority of the site.

Now, this is my idea.

We could post a story, or a chapter of a letter rejecting the deletions. Also, we can send mails altogether to the admins, so they would take us seriously and listen to us. Another thing is another Black Out day...but different.

JULY 4TH (GMT)

No posting. No reviewing. No reading. No anything.  
Nothing but one story or chapter pertaining to this issue.

On this day, all those who have something against this site shall post their letters all at the same time, and that's it. Leave immediately and come back soon. This way, the site would take us seriously, with us posting threats and our opinions in public and that is all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Please promote this in all other fandoms for it to be known. Thanks!

**Hopefully, I don't get blocked or deleted for this -w-  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fuha~~ I've updated! :D Hehe, kiss moment here! :D Ha****ppy belated birthday to ! Happy early birthday to amethyst-ice22! Sorry if it's short! D:**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna

Chapter 7

"Sit there, and read this book."

Tsuna hands Reborn a book on small animals and how to care for them, pointing towards a corner of the room. Reborn moves to protest, but Tsuna quickly interrupts.

"Just. Sit. And. Read."

Reborn rolls his eyes under the shadow of his fedora hat, all the while knowing that Tsuna can still see the small movements of his eyes. Tsuna's usually smiley face is marred with a deep scowl.

They'd just returned from school, and Tsuna decides that he has been too lenient with the hitman. Especially after the bed incident, Tsuna has decided to reinforce his "Spartan" ways. Thus, begins this patience training for said hitman. Starting with sitting in a corner with a book on small animals for a day.

Reborn grumbles as he settles himself onto the marble floor of the living room. He watches as Tsuna walks into the kitchen from the corner of his eye. Reborn decides to be sneaky, flipping to a random page in the middle, pretending to be reading. _This should satisfy his tutor. _

"Mmm… This _espresso_ is so _good_!"

At the mention of espresso, Reborn's shadowed head snaps towards the brunette. His eyes narrow at the _big_, steaming mug of espresso in his tutor's hands. Said tutor takes a sip from it and Reborn's eye twitches in annoyance.

"Mou~ You better finish reading it before I _finish it all_!"

There is a mischievous glint in his caramel eyes, telling Reborn that he is aware of his fake reading. _"Read it, or no espresso_" is clearly the message in Tsuna's eyes. The brunette takes a huge gulp of the black liquid, inwardly cringing at the strong, bitter taste of it. _How does anyone survive from this bitter beverage?_

Reborn's shadowed eyes widen dramatically as Tsuna takes a huge gulp, downing about a quarter of the espresso in the mug. There is a smug smirk on his tutor's face as said tutor drinks in the masked looks of betrayal and devastation on his students face.

_Oho~ Revenge sure is sweet! Well, bitter in this case._

* * *

Reborn sulks and broods in his corner, his hands clenching the small book tightly in his calloused hands. There is a visibly thick veil of darkness around the hitman, spelling the desire for _revenge_ against his tutor in capital. _The number one hitman should not have to read about small animals, or have his espresso threatened!_

**Slurp~**

"Stop slurping on _my _espresso!"

Reborn turns around, pointing an accusing finger towards Tsuna's casual form on the armrest of an expensive leather couch, slurping on the mug of black liquid. From the sound of it, Tsuna has been making slow progress on the beverage. _However, there is only a third of it left! _

"Ara, you better hurry up, or I'll finish all~"

_Quickly finish off the book, I can't take any of this bitter drink anymore!_, Tsuna cries internally as he keeps the mischievous glint in his eyes. He really can't take anymore of the bitter beverage that is taking over his taste buds!

**SLAM!**

The book in Reborn's hands slams loudly from the force. With movements that surpass a cat's, he snatches the mug from his tutor and downs at least half of the third in one go. Within the split second which Reborn had used to take the mug out Tsuna's hands, the book falls a second after.

_Hmm, he has a lot of speed…_

Tsuna smirks as Reborn holds the mug close to his chest, eying his tutor warily. He reminds Tsuna of a cat, a black panther perhaps. _A black panther protecting its… prey? Cub? Who knows?_

Whilst Tsuna is caught up in his thoughts with the comparison of Reborn and his espresso to a black panther, he isn't aware of the mischievous glint in his student's eyes. _After all, Reborn has yet to achieve his revenge on his tutor!_

Deep in his thoughts, Tsuna does not realize Reborn's closeness. He is so close, their noses are touching, but Tsuna is too busy thinking of a comparison for Reborn and the espresso. On an impulse, Reborn presses his lips against his tutor's, tasting the bitterness of the espresso. _Hmm… Not bad at all..!_

Tsuna, no matter how dense he is, has finally realized that Reborn is, in fact, _kissing_ him! His eyes widen dramatically, almost comically, as Reborn's gaze burns into his eyes, as if daring him to react like he did earlier that day.

Taking up the dare, Tsuna's lips quirk upwards mischievously. Reborn's confused by the sudden 180 of his tutor's personality. _He'd expected for him to freak out and shriek like this morning…_

Tsuna nibbles on Reborn's bottom lip, taking the hitman by surprise as he turns the tables and dominates the kiss against him. Reborn is slowly pushed backwards and into a wall, all the while mesmerized by his tutor's daring personality. However, before they get carried away with Tsuna dominating, Reborn quickly flips them over. Now, Tsuna is backed up on the wall.

"Hell will have to freeze over before you dominate me, _precettore_ (tutor)."

Giving one last peck on the stunned tutor's lips, Reborn smirks and escapes the room. _That'll teach him for drinking _my _espresso! Though, the kiss was nice…_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very pleased with this chapter :) Now, I gotta go! I realized that I've been spelling some things wrongly :(**

**Brunette/Brunet - The former is for girls, while the latter is for boys -w-  
**

**That is all, enjoy~~! :D  
**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 8

Another day has come and gone as a certain brunet walks down a quiet street. The buildings lined down it are quaint and picturesque, as if emerged from a beautiful painting. The tutor takes in the sweet smell of baking treats wafting through the open window of a bakery, and the chatter of the old ladies as they shop for flowers and groceries.

His hands are shoved into his pockets, his dress shirt escaping from the waistband of his black slacks. It is after another day of school, not that he needed it, and he is having a peaceful stroll. Even though tutoring Reborn isn't hard, Tsuna wants some non-mafia related time in Italy.

The excited barks and yelps of puppies reach his ears and his head snaps towards them. His caramel eyes visibly enlarge to an inhumane size at the sight of various puppies running about in a small pen in front of a pet store, across the street. Nearly reacting the way a certain Sawada Nana would, he rushes over to the puppies.

Eyes sparkling like a little kid during Christmas, he slowly picks one up and nuzzles it. The beagle puppy he had picked up licks his nose affectionately as the brunet continues nuzzling it. Caramel eyes meet the droopy brown eyes of the beagle, looking oh-so innocent.

"I see that you've taken a liking towards the puppies, sir."

Tsuna looks up at the slightly accented voice, his brown eyes meeting calm grey ones. An Asian teen in red robes towers over the crouched brunet, smiling calmly. His hands are tucked into the long sleeves of the robe, and there is a long braid trailing down his front.

"Ah, yes. They're just too adorable to resist! Please, don't call me "sir". I'm only sixteen!"

"Oh? Then, I apologize if I offended you…" The teen bows low, shocking Tsuna. "Please, come in and have some tea. It's the least I could do."

"O-oh, okay."

Upon entering the pet store, Tsuna is entranced by the many critters in the store. Small birds flew freely up above, perching on the many hanging bars as they chirp happily. In one corner, there are cats of various patterns and sizes while the dogs are placed in a bigger pen across the room. Several tanks accommodate fishes of various shapes and colors, while others have tiny critters scampering and rolling around.

_All in all, it is an animal paradise for both animal lovers and animals!_

"Please, sit down."

The Asian teen motions for the tutor to sit on a barstool in front of the front desk, serving a cup of sweet-smelling tea to the brunet. Hesitantly taking a sip of the tea, Tsuna finds that he is enjoying its sweet taste. _It's not too sweet to sicken the drinker, nor is it too bitter from the tea leaves in it. _

"Mm… This is very good! What is it?"

"It's jasmine tea. Freshly brewed by myself."

"Oh, wow! It's really great… Um, what's your name?"

"Fon. My name's Fon."

"It's really great, Fon! I'm Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna!"

"Oh, Japanese? Thank you for your compliments, Tsunayoshi-_san_."

The Asian teen bows once more, shocking Tsuna once again. Never has Tsuna met anyone who bows as low as him, nor anyone who bows as frequently. He scrambles from his seat, trying to get Fon to stop bowing.

"Please, you don't need to bow! It's completely alright!"

"Oh? Isn't bowing is a greeting for the Japanese? Or was it Indians?"

Fon wonders curiously, afraid that he might have made a great mistake with the cultures he had learnt from his tutor. Moving from China to Italy had caused Fon to experience a major culture shock from the lack of chopsticks and the Western style of the country.

_He'd holed himself up in his new _Italian _room for a week, before his tutor managed to get him out of there!_

"Oh, no! Bowing is a greeting for the Japanese, but you don't have to! Especially bowing so low! You only bow low for someone you truly respect…"

Tsuna straightens the enlightened Fon once more. Fon records the new information of the culture of the Japanese in his head for future use.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for enlightening me, Tsunayoshi-_san_."

"No honorifics too. Just plain "Tsuna" is fine."

"Okay, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blows into his bangs, knowing that the Asian teen will probably stick to his mouthful of a name instead of the nickname. A slight movement captures the brunet's eyes, and his caramel eyes dart towards a tank. However, it appears to be empty.

Eyes narrowing at it in curiosity, he crouches down to its level and stares at it. Its interior is exactly like any tank for a small critter, with a small food bowl, water bowl and miniature plants. However, Tsuna cannot see any animal in it. Fon chuckles into his sleeve at the brunet's behavior towards the tank. _None of his customers had been able to figure out the animal in it._

Tsuna's eyes watch the entire tank like a hawk, settling on a bright green food bowl. _Hmm, what an odd color…_, Tsuna thinks to himself before looking around the tank once more. _Oh, look. There's small bugs in that… grey… food bowl…_

Tsuna jumps, pointing at the paused green figure in victory. The bowl is no longer a bowl, but an odd looking lizard with bright yellow eyes.

"Ah hah! I found you!"

Fon is shocked, at the brunet's ability to point out the illusive chameleon. _Even he had not been able to point it out on his first try!_ Fon calms his shocked face into a neutral one, watching as the brunet picks the chameleon up and puts it on his palm. Said chameleon licks his palm before transforming into a heavy mallet, bringing the brunet down.

"Gyaa!"

**THUD!**

Fon, once again, is shocked at the chameleon's transformation. _It had never transformed for anyone but itself when it arrived in the shop! _The chameleon transforms, once more, into its chameleon form. Tsuna chuckles at the lizard, petting its tiny head softly.

"Um, Fon?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

"I want to purchase him. Could I leave him in your care for a while? It's going to be a surprise gift for a… friend."

"Ah, yes, of course. The chameleon seems to like you. It has never transformed for anyone before. I'll let you have it for free, Tsunayoshi."

"What? I can't do that! Let me pay at least half of its original price!"

"I insist."

At the insisting tone of Fon, Tsuna clamps his trap shut and accepts Fon's offer. The brunet places the green chameleon once more into the tank. All of a sudden, there is a loud crash and sound of things tumbling from the floor above the store. Some parts of an animal cage, and pieces of what seems to be a collar, lay at the foot of the stairs leading upstairs.

There is a string of curses from a gruff voice and the sound of a brawl from above. Tsuna can't help but grow worried. _What's going on upstairs?_

"Um, Tsunayoshi. I think its best you leave _now_. My… friend seems to be having some trouble handling the new animals we received yesterday. Thank you for visiting!"

"Oh, okay. Bye, Fon! I'll visit soon!"

With the soft jingle of the bell, all hell breaks loose behind the shut door of the store. There is a roar and things crashing from the animal's erratic movement. A silver-haired teen stumbles down the stairs, looking slightly beaten up. Scratches mar his fair skin and there is a deep gash on his torso.

"Ah, Gokudera!"

"Tch, that melon-headed cat won't calm down. Who came in earlier?"

"Oh, a customer. He managed to spot the chameleon over there."

Fon nudges towards the tank which holds said chameleon. The silver-haired teen's eyes widen slightly. _No one had been successful on their first try!_

"Tch, introduce me to him the next time he visits, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

**Weeeee~~ It's such a "Clam-Fu" day! Haha, inside joke between Little D. Xylie and I ;) I'm annoying her with my "clam" and "fu"! :P Call me Yen FU! ;D Sorry about that, I'm "fu" of "clam" today~! :D Please, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 9

"Okay, Reborn. We are going to do this test. One. More. Time."

Tsuna has been trying his best to maintain his upbeat mood that has been dropping at a rather drastic rate for the past three hours. _It wouldn't be difficult, nor would it take so damn long, if his student would just do it now!_

Unfortunately for the young tutor, Reborn is as stubborn as a mule and _will not_ take orders from someone who's obviously shorter than him. _Especially from someone who'll be growing white hairs from tutoring him!_ Tsuna grumbles to himself at his student's stubbornness.

"It's just a small canary!"

"NO." The hitman glares at the brunet. "The number one hitman _does not heal_ a little bird!"

"I didn't want to have to do this to you, Reborn…"

The brunet mutters gravely as he squats, rummaging through his backpack with the yellow canary sitting on his head. There is a familiar wafting from the backpack, and Reborn's eyes widen by a huge fraction. _No, no the-!_

Tsuna pulls out a gun from his backpack, loading it with bullets before releasing the safety on the gun. Reborn breathes a soft sigh of relief at the sight of the gun. _Now, he's the number one hitman, and the number one hitman is _not_ afraid of guns!_ However, Reborn's victory falls short when Tsuna brings out a flask.

_A flask filled with black, delicious goods brewed from his custom made coffee machine imported all the way from the exotic islands with the best coffee beans in the world!_

"Now, now, Reborn. You forced me to do this, so, heal this little guy. _Now._"

Tsuna pockets the gun before handing the little bird to his student, keeping the flask away from the hitman. The little bird chirps at Reborn, curious to see the shadowed face under the fedora. It barely flinches when Reborn glares at it with his sharp eyes.

"_Hibari! Hibari!"_

Both tutor and student raise their eyebrows at the bird; the student, out of curiosity while the tutor, out of shock. The bird peers at the hitman as said hitman reminds it of his current master.

"Um… _Hibari_? What's that, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna is silent, not retaliating to the insult. Reborn purses his lips when he sees that his tutor has fallen into the grasp of his old memories. Sighing lightly, he snaps his fingers. A small, yellow flames flicker on the tip of his index finger and the canary eyes it curiously.

It chirps frantically when the flame gets closer and tries to escape Reborn's hold, but his hold is like an iron grip. _Inescapable. _Its frantic chirps soon subside to contented chirps as the warmth of the _Sun Flame_ heals its broken wing. Once Reborn has finally healed the bird, the hitman walks over to the still dazed brunet.

He places the soft, yellow fluff onto the brown, fluffy locks before snatching the flask of espresso from his now lax grip._ What would Reborn do if his tutor had dropped the entire flask, filled with precious liquids!_

"There, healed. Can we get back _now_? I'm starving."

"A-ah, yeah. Fly to your nest, little canary."

Reborn takes a gulp of his espresso as he watches his petite tutor reach up for the lowest branch of the tree. _Which just happens to be the one right above Reborn._ Reborn nearly spits his beloved drink onto his tutor's dress shirt at the sight of the lean, pale stomach. _How is it possible for a guy to have such pale skin?_

"Tch. You can't even reach a branch."

Reborn wraps his free arm around his tutor's backside, _ignoring his rather pedophilic observation that his tutor's bum is indeed soft_, and hoists the brunet up to reach the branch. Said brunet squeaks in shock at the sudden wrap of the arm around his backside and the quick hoist, his legs going around Reborn's neck reflexively.

"Ack!"

_Reborn's face goes to his…_

Needless to say, the bird that Reborn healed flew away from the horribly "manly" shriek of the number one hitman.

xx

"_Hibari! Hibari!"_

The skylark looks up from his one-sided fight against his herbivorous student, his tonfa pressing dangerously hard on the teen's throat. There are traces of purple make-up on the student's face, smudge from the brutal "training" from his rather violent tutor.

The yellow canary with the newly healed wing settles onto the skylark's head of black hair, nestling contentedly, glad that it managed to return home to his master. _That stranger who had a weird glowing thing earlier looked a lot like master!_

"Hn. Report."

"_Hibari! Herbivore! Yellow! Nice!"_

Hibari inwardly facepalms at the lack of vocabulary of his pet bird. _To think that he had such high hopes in getting some information of the foreign area. _He sighs, patting the bird gently on its head and handing it a sunflower seed as a small reward for its efforts.

_He'd high hopes that he would find _him_…_

xx

Omake

Learning With Hibird!

Hibari gazes at his pet canary, its beady eyes staring back. Hibari can't figure out what kind of canary it is, with its entire frame as a yellow ball of fluff. No matter, the bird is a helpful helper. The only obstacle of it being an ultimate helper is, _its very limited vocabulary_.

"Herbivore." Hibari points towards his herbivorous student, beaten up in a corner of the room.

"_Herbivore!"_ Hibird chirps back.

"Carnivore." Hibari points at himself.

"_Hibari!"_ Hibird chirps back. _This is fun!_

"No. Car-ni-vore."

"_Carnival!"_ Hibird flaps its wings proudly.

"NO. Car-ni-_vore_."

"_Carnival!"_

"Carnivore."

"_Carnival!"_

"Carnival."

"_Carnivore!"_

Hibird blinks in a confused manner. _What just happened?_ Hibari merely smirks in triumph, finally winning over his stubborn canary.

"Hibird." Hibari points at the canary.

"_Hibari!"_

"Hibird."

"_Hibari!"_

The lessons went on for the rest of the day with Hibari tricking the canary into saying the words he wants. Meanwhile, Hibari's student groans quietly in his corner. He'd just been beaten up by his tutor, and now his ears are ringing from the repetition of the words shared between bird and master.

_Oh, why won't hell just take him in?_

* * *

**Haha, teaching Hibird! ;) **_  
_

**Remember, review, review! ;D  
**

** REVIEW ! !  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hihi~ I've been updating this more than my other story... That is BAD! However, it can't be helped since my draft is in my PC, and I'm NOT on my PC...**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the fabulous chat I had with Sachiel Angelo about coffee beans ;) You know it! Hehe, enjoy~**

xx

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 10

Reborn's been is in a pretty foul mood since last week's events. _Especially the incident that involved him, his tutor's crotch and a branch._ He pulls a hand over his face, trying to rid of the memory of it.

As if having gone through that incident isn't bad enough, he can't find any sign of coffee anywhere! _Not a single bean in the mansion!_

Reborn is on the verge of pulling his hair out and firing his gun aimlessly. _Preferably into a certain brunet's head._ He faceplants onto the dining table of his dining room with a groan filled with misery. The sounds of his tutor fixing breakfast is the only sound of life in the entire mansion.

"Here's breakfast, Reborn!"

The clink of a plate on the table and the grinding of cutlery on the porcelain soon reaches his ears as his tutor starts eating. Reborn lifts his head up, his fedora worn sloppily on one side of his head as he rests his chin on the table.

He glares weakly at his tutor with tired eyes, blaming him wholly for the disappearance of every coffee bean in the entire mansion. Although he's a hitman, and hitmen are supposed to keep their composure, he's suffering from a severe espresso withdrawal.

He can't even buy a cup of espresso from the cafes, since Tsuna makes the best espresso as of late. _His tutor's espressos are definitely the best_, Reborn grudgingly admits. So weak from his withdrawal, he doesn't protest when his tutor feeds him his breakfast.

"Ne, Reborn, you gotta eat if you're going to be the best Sun Arcobaleno out there! Also, it won't end well if you don't get over your espresso withdrawal."

Reborn mumbles incoherently under his breath as he chews on the delicious food. Tsuna chuckles as his student who is scowling somewhat grumpily as he chews.

"Come on, Reborn! Off to school!"

Reborn, much to his chagrin, is pushed out of his seat and shoved out his mansion by his tutor. Tsuna fixes his black tie and fedora to make look presentable, and not like a person going through an espresso withdrawal, before smiling sweetly and slamming the door in his student's face.

_Oh, what a surprise he'll give to Reborn when he returns from school!_

xx

Meanwhile, Reborn is currently in class, grumbling and muttering heavily under his breath as a dark aura continues to grow at a rapid rate. _How in the world is his tutor, who is very healthy and not going through a withdrawal, staying at home while he, the one who is going through a massive withdrawal, is at school?_

_Life has its peculiar ways, Reborn._

As his thoughts on murdering his tutor become ever so evil, his dark aura continues to grow without halt. Said dark aura scares the rest of his classmates, who were absolutely petrified to the bone from its intensity.

"Yo, Reborn, kora!"

A bullet embeds itself into the wall beside the blond's head, missing said blond by an inch. The blond doesn't flinch from it, having been used to it since kindergarten. The blond fearlessly jogs towards the brooding hitman.

"Psst! Lal just got picked as the Rain Arcobaleno, kora! Isn't that awesome? Though I wish that I could take her place..."

As Colonello rambles on and on about his beloved Lal Mirch becoming an Arcobaleno and turning into a tiny infant, comical tears streaming down his face, Reborn zones him out.

"... Damn, her tutor is the same age as us, and she lets him go wherever she goes! Why can't it be me?"

"What did you just say?"

"Why can't I be Lal's tutor..?"

"No, before that, you kora idiot!"

"Lal has a tutor who's the same age as us..?"

Reborn's eyes widen in revelation under the shadow of his fedora. _The Arcobaleno are coming together faster than he'd expected!_

xx

While whispers are passed between Colonello and Reborn, Tsuna's neighboring classmate discovers a great revelation.

"Hey, the classroom doesn't smell a lot like coffee with Cielo absent today..."

_The others can't help but agree to it._

xx

As soon as Reborn steps foot into his mansion's courtyard, a brown blur knocks him over. A blindfold is tied tightly over his eyes and small hands grab hold of his limbs in a manner that prevents him from making any sudden movements. For an odd reason, a bag is also thrown over his head.

"Reborn, don't worry. It's only me, Tsuna, your tutor. Now, I'm going to lead you to your surprise gift for healing the little bird!"

"What's with the blindfold and bag?"

"It's to prevent you from finding out your gift before I show it to you!"

Reborn nearly groans at the gleeful cheer in Tsuna's voice. _Whatever it is that he is planning for him, it better not be something involving a book or videos on helping small critters!_

After what seems like hours, the bag is finally whipped off of his head, along with the blindfold. The very sight of a giant pool of coffee beans beneath and the heavenly aroma of the very beans that he had been deprived of for a week, sends Reborn into a somewhat comatose state.

Tsuna yelps in surprise as he is dragged down with the currently unconscious Reborn, nearly screaming. They plunge into the coffee beans, sending waves of said beans flying out of the still unconscious Reborn and half-dead Tsuna miraculously float to the surface.

"Best... present... ever..."

Reborn's mutter is the last thing Tsuna hears before knocking out.

xx

_What happened after the "Best Present Ever" incident..._

The classroom doors slam open, revealing a tall hitman and yesterday's absentee. However, their presence are not the only things noticed. Many of their classmates pinch their noses as a strong aroma wafts around the room. Some even fainted from the intense aroma.

Needless to say, the school was shut down for an entire week due to the overwhelming scent of coffee. Coffee is also banned from the school's premises until the principal says otherwise.

**Lesson learnt: Never sleep in a pool filled with coffee beans.**

xx

**I had fun typing this out :'D Thanks, once again to Sachiel Angelo for having this fabulous coffee discussion with me some time back! Though I never did get to insert the "otaku" part...Oh, well! I'll save it for later! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOOO~! Thank you, awesome people! I've reached 103 reviews within 10 chapters! *w* I must be dreaming! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! Here, a koala for you! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ (・●・)**

**Fufufu~ I'm so pleased right now, even though I'm supposed to study for trials... =w= Anyway, enjoy the koala and this chapter! :D**

P.S. I realized that I messed up a small part in the last chapter! Their classmates don't know Tsuna's real name since he introduced himself as Cielo Puro! Oops? Anyway, I fixed it in both this chapter and the chapter before :)

~~

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 11

After two months of absence, Reborn and Tsuna are finally back in school. After the school was closed for a week, they were suspended from entering school grounds until their coffee bean aromas are no longer wafting around. Needless to say, Reborn spent one and half months _soaking_ himself in coffee beans.

Reborn never did get over his espresso and coffee bean obsession, much to Tsuna's chagrin. If anything, it got worse. Reborn now keeps at least a small bottle of coffee beans on him and has stored most of his coffee stash in his room. _Paranoia of his tutor ridding his coffee has finally gotten to him._

Although Tsuna could've gone to school without Reborn for the past two months, he didn't need schooling as he is a tutor. Training Reborn is also his number one priority. _He didn't come all the way here just to dawdle around!_

Reborn stretches his tired body, feeling his back pop into place after sitting in his usual seat for the past one hour. Tsuna continues reading his novel, oblivious to the stares from his classmates on both him and Reborn. A classmate sitting behind Tsuna taps his shoulder.

"Cielo, can I ask you a question?"

Tsuna folds a dog-ear on the page he is currently reading and turns towards his classmate.

"You do realize that you've already asked one, right?"

"O-oh, then can I ask you another?"

"Whoops, you asked another." Tsuna rolls his eyes.

"Ah, hey! I just want to ask you a question!"

"Fine, ask away."

"This question might offend you, but... Why do you and Reborn smell like coffee?"

Tsuna stares at his classmate blankly, unsure to answer him truthfully or not. Honestly, Tsuna would rather keep the truth a secret, but it would be fun to see them react to it... _He could at least tell a partial truth..._ Hence, Tsuna slips on his best poker face before answering,

"I dumped him into a pool of coffee beans."

The entire class goes silent at Tsuna deadpan statement. _Him, the new kid, dumped Reborn, the dangerous hitman, into a pool of coffee beans?_ Reborn growls at his tutor, snapping the rest out of their shock.

"That doesn't explain why you smell like coffee! Why-"

"Nope. You said you wanted to ask _a_ question. You've asked one, and you got your answer."

Then, Tsuna returns to reading his novel ignoring the rest of the class as they gape at him. They'd always thought that he's one of those goody two shoes who doesn't give out smart aleck answers unless needed. _Well, don't judge a book by its cover, they say._

Just then, the paper covering of Tsuna's novel falls away, revealing a scary looking cover. A scary looking hitman with a smoking gun stands elegantly in the middle of the cover. A few dead men lay dead at his feet.

His classmates pale at the exposed gruesomely violent cover where a paper covering with cute little bunnies once covered it. _Yup, definitely don't judge a book by its cover!_

_Reborn and Tsuna snicker inwardly at their classmates' faces._

~~

School is over for the day, and the odd duo are back in the forest for Reborn's training. He'd improved greatly within the past two months with the help of Tsuna's blackmailing and bribes. His healing has improved, surpassing the last Sun Arcobaleno and his patience has somewhat increased. _His knowledge on animals has also increased, thanks to the books and videos._

However, his compassion towards animals has yet to improve. Reborn would still ignore the sad cries of a kitten stuck in a drain, or the sight of a limping dog and Tsuna is going to fix the matter! _However, he's going to have to pick up the call from his "employers" first._

"I've got to take this. Continue practicing, Reborn."

Tsuna quickly turns and disappears into the lush green, slipping an earpiece from his pocket before placing it on his ear. Reborn looks up from his healing session with the same squirrel from last few lessons, curious as to why the call seems so important. _After all, Tsuna never did leave halfway through the lesson to pick up a call from an earpiece..._

The hitman is torn between continuing the healing session with the squirrel that always seems to have some sort of injury or following his tutor and quenching his curiosity. After a millisecond's worth of decision making, he makes his way into the green where his tutor had disappeared into.

~~

"..."

"Yes, his training is going well. Just a little obstacle with compassion."

"..."

"Oh, new student?"

"..."

"Sure, I'll let you know when she arrives."

"..."

"Yes, no problem."

With a slight rustle, Reborn emerges from his hiding spot within the bushes. His fedora is shadowed over most of his face and Tsuna turns towards him with a calculative stare. He carefully slips his earpiece back into his pocket.

"How much did you hear, Reborn?"

~~

**Muahahahahaha~! Oh, just so you know, the "..." is the "employers" speaking over the line. Little D. Xylie would know who the next person is ;)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Now, I have to cram 3 years worth of studies AND go to "see" dinosaurs, lol. Please review! :D**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mufufufu~ See w****hat I did there? xD Thank you to Samantha Riccio, Aika-chan, Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria, wolfsrainrules (sorry for not adding you earlier! :c) for your fabulous review spams, lol! Thank you to those who reviewed as well! I reached 138 reviews so quickly! :D Okay, so, shanagi95 wanted a fight scene between Reborn and Tsuna, so I tried... Not too good though, just a short one :) Enjoy~**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 12

"_How much did you hear, Reborn?"_

A strong gust of wind blows harshly between tutor and student, their eyes never leaving the other. Soft brown locks flail helplessly in the harsh winds and Reborn places a hand on his fedora to prevent it from flying off. Leaves rustle loudly as branches groan from the slapping winds.

"I didn't get much, but it's enough to know that my training has planned all along."

Onyx eyes narrow at the brunet's caramel ones, watching him like a hawk. Tsuna does not move, save for the slight flick of his wrist as he dons a pair of mittens. _Mittens?_ Then again, his tutor is an oddball. Reborn pulls out a pistol from his pocket, removing the safety with a _click_.

"In the underground world, no one is to be trusted. _You_ are not to be trusted."

Reborn points his gun in Tsuna's direction. _Tutor or not, he could be a spy from an opposing Famiglia._ Tsuna's once kind and bright eyes, narrow as an amber Dying Will Flame ignites on his forehead, sending a powerful force through Reborn's lean frame. The hitman nearly staggers from its raw power.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Reborn, but it seems that resistance will be futile against you."

What was once a pair of mittens, a pair of sleek, black gloves have replaced them. The platinum emblems on the gloves glint brightly under the evening sun, blocking its original design from Reborn's sharp eyes.

"Bring it on, _precettore_…"

_Then, all hell breaks loose._

* * *

Colonnello kicks a can as he walks with a lazy slump, bored out of his mind. He would never admit it aloud, but he misses Reborn and his sadistic ways. He also misses _his_ Lal. _First Reborn ditches me for the new kid. Then Lal is chosen as the Rain Arcobaleno!_ He screams in frustration, pulling his blond hair, scaring the little critters of the forest nearby.

**THUMP!**

"I-Ite…"

Colonnello jumps around, his rifle in his hands at the sudden voice coming from the forest. A tall shadow emerges from the bushes, rustling the leaves. Bandages are wrapped around the person's hands and some parts of his torso. A fearful shriek rips from the military student's throat.

* * *

Reborn fires a bullet and Tsuna reacts quickly, charging at the hitman. _I will defeat him_, becomes Reborn's resolution and a yellow flame ignites on his forehead as his fedora flies off. As Reborn fires more shots, calculating and predicting his tutor's movements, Tsuna continues to evade said bullets.

Reborn clicks his tongue, growing agitated when he runs out of bullets. He dumps the gun and charges in for the kill, his fists glowing a bright yellow. _His flames may be meant for healing, but to hell is he going into defense!_

Punches are exchanged between tutor and student, a blaze of flames and wills as bright amber and yellow flash about. Sweat glistens on their neck as the sun sets slowly into dusk, their breaths growing haggard. They're on par, both in strength and stamina, but Tsuna's will is stronger. _His will to make Reborn the best Sun Arcobaleno existed!_

As they both charge again, Reborn is caught off guard when Tsuna disappears from sight for a split second. He plunges into amber smoke, where Tsuna once stood. He, however, does not let his guard down. The forest is silent, a little too silent. _No where is safe…_

"_Right behind you~"_

Then, it is dark.

* * *

"Come on, stupid tutor! I got the readings in this area!"

"Yare, yare~ Ore-sama will walk as leisurely as he pleases."

The gadget in the young scientist's hands blinks off, the blinking amber dot missing from the screen with a _bleep_. _This has been the second time he's gotten a reading, and closer too, yet it disappears before he reaches it!_ With a murderous glare, he turns towards his useless "tutor".

"I'll kill you for holding me back!"

An unmanly shriek joins with Colonnello's as the young scientist attacks the laidback raven.

* * *

Omake

Bloopers and Behind The Scenes : Fight Scene

Blooper 1

_Reborn fires a bullet and Tsuna reacts quickly, charging at the hitman. I will defeat him, becomes Reborn's resolution and a yellow flame ignites on his forehead as his fedora flies off. _

"**AAARRRGGGHHH!"**

Tsuna and the rest of the crew sweat drops as Reborn runs around in circles, his black hair ablaze from the "safe" firecracker they had imported specially from a very talented firecracker maker.

"Um… I think we should take a break, director?"

"O-oh, yeah! CUT! Take five everyone!"

Behind The Scenes

_Punches are exchanged between tutor and student, a blaze of flames and wills as bright amber and yellow flash about. _

In reality, it's the backstage crew running around the duo, strips of yellow and orange ribbons flowing behind them. They wave the strips up, down and all around. Reborn stares at his coworker out of boredom as he sips on a mug of espresso.

"So, how's life?"

"Oh, it's fine. You know, the usual…"

"…"

"How did you even get that mug in here?"

"I have my ways." Reborn shrugs Tsuna's comment off and continues sipping on his beverage.

* * *

**Sorry, couldn't resist ;) I also ran out of ideas, lol... Please, review, review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT!**

**I made some changes to the canon facts! I'll explain it at the end of the chapter, AFTER you read this chapter! ^^ Enjoy~**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 13

A young man with midnight blue hair in an odd hairdo smirks as his student attempts breaking out of his illusion. The young student is an illusionist-in-training, undergoing intensive training to fit in the Mist Arcobaleno's role. _Her _illusions are weak and amateurish, unfit for the role, hence, the start of her training.

In actuality, the man doesn't know his student's actual gender, with the long cloak thrown over her head and covering her entire being. He's simply satisfied with calling his student a _"her"_,since said student hasn't made a move to violate his precious Nagi. Instead, _she_ has spent some girl time with Nagi, creating simple illusions of dresses that fit her liking. _In return, Nagi is to pay her when their tutor-student relationship is over._

"Mukuro-sama, your illusions are a little harsh for Viper…"

"Oya, oya? No honorifics for our student?"

The young girl shakes her head, the similar odd hairdo swishing slightly. An eye patch with a skull emblem hides her right eye from the public, a seal created by the one known as Mukuro to keep her safe. _They are, after all, connected to one another and she holds tremendous power in the single eye._

"Viper told me to drop the honorifics or she'll raise the amount in my tab." The girl stares at her savior. "Please stop calling me "Nagi", Mukuro-sama. My name is Chrome now."

Mukuro blinks at Chrome, unsure to how to respond to her sudden outspoken ways. She has always been quiet and obedient, but she knows how to stand on her own two feet now. _Viper must be rubbing off on her…_

"Kufufu~ My, my, Chrome… Viper has certainly rubbed off on you…"

Chrome shrugs meekly, clutching her trident in her hands. She turns towards Viper who is being squeezed half to death by Mukuro's illusions before tapping her trident on the floor twice, releasing the illusion. Viper gasps as she tries to catch her breath.

"You… bastard… pineapple!"

_Oh, the taboo word has been uttered!_

"Why, you..!"

Viper lets out a shrill shriek as Mukuro unleashes the Realm of Hell onto Viper, casting vicious illusions in her mind. An evil smirk is plastered on the illusionist's face as he sends her into her personal torture realm, where money burns into ashes and kufufu's rule the world.

_That ought to teach that money loving brat!_

* * *

When Reborn finally regains consciousness, it is dark and… _windy_? Sitting up, Reborn is surprised when a gust of wind nearly blows his fedora off of his head. He places a hand on top of the hat, preventing it from flying off. _Where the hell is this?_ He picks himself up, leaning against a tree in the shadows.

_All Reborn can see is grass, grass and more grass! _It is a full moon tonight, and Reborn's onyx eyes are mesmerized by the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the grassy field, bathing under the pale moonlight. A smaller figure moves from in front of the figure, revealing a mushroom-like hat.

They appear to be talking in hushed whispers as another, taller, figure emerges from the shadows of the nearby trees. A top hat enhances the newer figure's height, creating an intimidating aura.

"_Come out, Reborn."_

The hitman flinches at the soft, yet demanding tone. His voice had been soft, and Reborn would have mistaken it as his imagination, if it isn't for the first cloaked figure's hard, amber stare. He pushes himself off of the tree to join the trio.

Once he is close enough, he realizes the first cloaked figure is none other than his tutor, Tsuna. An amber cloak with an intricate emblem is thrown over the brunet's head and shoulders, but what shocks Reborn most is the orangey and calm eyes of the tutor. A big hat peeks out from behind the brunet.

A petite girl pokes her head out from her hiding spot behind Tsuna, eyeing the hitman with a great trust and innocence. _One that should not be held within a girl tied to the mafia_, Reborn thinks to himself as he recognizes her as the next boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

"Chaos, Uni of Giglio Nero."

"Ciao, Reborn~"

Tsuna watches their interaction calmly, while the taller stranger remains impassive. Uni is a bubbly girl, harmonious like a Sky should be. She is also the splitting image of her grandmother, the first Sky Arcobaleno, with her big hat, bright smile, and the flower birthmark under her left eye.

"I'm glad that the both of you know one another. It makes things all the more easier…" Reborn turns towards the tall stranger who had just spoken. "I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein, current Rain Arcobaleno."

* * *

**Luche/Luce is the first Sky Arcobaleno in this story (I'm not sure if this was in the canon, since my memory is bad at the moment). Bermuda is the Rain Arcobaleno, since he uses chains when he is in the Vendice and Lal uses her centipede like chains, so yeah… **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaaaaccckkkkk! Hyper on sugarrrrr~~ Eating a strip of Sour Lion candy while typing this is extreme brain food... Hey, Little D. Xylie! Want me to bring some tomorrow?**

**Thank you all for the reviews! 11 reviews for the previous chapter! :D I wasn't entirely sure of Bermuda, since he's only had the Night Flame in the manga and he uses chains... Most of the Vindice has chains anyway... Bermuda is most likely a Sky in canon, since like Koyuki11 said, they show him a lot... I'm randomly guessing, so yeah.**

**Thank you, Noobasaurus8 for clearing up the fact that Luche/Luce is NOT the first generation Sky Arcobaleno :) I just realized how bad my memory is when it comes to this, lol... **

**Also, the name Uni does not have a "Y". She's the same age as she is currently. Oh! I'm designing Bermuda when he was still human based on own imagination, fufufu~ I'll post a link when I do finish it :) Oh, well... This one long author's note... Enjoy~**

**WARNING! F bomb has been dropped! Should I bump the rating up?**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 14

_"I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein, current Rain Arcobaleno."_

The night is silent, save for the tall grass whipping each other from the night breeze. Bermuda raises an eyebrow under the shadow of his top hat as Reborn stares at him, stoned. _This isn't the reaction he had been looking from the Sun Arcobaleno-to-be..._

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

_Ah, there it is!_

Bermuda smirks at Reborn's exaggerated usage of the cuss. He may be the Rain Arcobaleno, but he still has to have his fill of fun despite being the calm one.

"No, I'm not to be kidding you, Reborn-_kun_."

Reborn narrows his eyes at the Rain Arcobaleno, who is suspiciously in human form. He'd looked up his tutor's origin coutry, and he'd learned the honorifics the people of Japan use by heart. _Who knows, Tsuna might have been belittling him if he hadn't learned some phrases!_

"Drop the honorific, Bermuda."

"Maa, I don't have long in this form, so let's get to know one another."

Reborn tilts his fedora lower, shadowing more of his face from the man. This man is awfully suspicious, with his tall top hat and cape. Reborn also can't get a good look at his face, only the strands of messy hand escaping from the bottom of the top hat. _This makes him all the more suspicious to the cautious hitman._

"Ufu~" Both Reborn and Bermuda turn to face the giggling girl. "The both of you are really alike, Reborn, Bermuda!"

The mentioned people raise a questioning eyebrow underneath their respective hats, heightening the girl's comment. When they realize they had synchronized, they cough softly and adjust their hats to hide their faces. Tsuna smiles at the both of them while Uni giggles at their antics, watching them try to not synchronize.

"Please stop copying me."

The both of them grumble once more when they realize they have synchronized once more, despite Reborn's request lacking a "please". Tsuna snaps his fingers as they get caught up in a staring match. _Honestly, who would have thought that the Rain would be so compatible with the Sun?_

"I'm glad that you are well acquainted with one of my employers, Reborn." Tsuna's amber eyes flick from his student to Bermuda. "Bermuda, meet Reborn, my student and upcoming Sun Arcobaleno. Reborn, meet Bermuda, my employer and current Rain Arcobaleno."

"Still the same formal guy, huh, Tsunayoshi?" Bermuda chuckles softly, grinning at the brunet before holding out a hand to Reborn. Reborn takes it, shaking it lightly. "Nice to meet you, Reborn-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Bermuda. It's a pleasure to meet the strongest Arcobaleno in person."

"You praise me too much, Reborn-kun."

Reborn's eye twitches at the honorific, but let's it pass, since the man seems not to heed his wishes. He let's go of the man's hand as Uni joins him on his right. She giggles and waves at the Rain, who waves back.

"You look just like your grandmother, Luce, young Uni."

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Bermuda!"

Uni beams up at the man, the pale moonlight enhancing her angelic appearance. Bermuda smiles gently before patting the top of her big hat. He then turns to Tsuna, his expression stern and stoic.

"Take good care of Uni, Tsunayoshi. I owe Luce."

Tsuna does a slight salute-like motion, smiling gently at the mention of Luce. Bermuda bids them goodbye, waving slightly, and with a flick of his wrist, a blue flame envelopes his tall frame before shrinking into nothingness. In the tall grass, Tsuna spots Bermuda's Arcobaleno form and winks at him, earning a wink in return.

"Let's go home, Reborn, Uni."

xx

Later that night, Tsuna receives a call on his earpiece. He picks it up and presses the centre with the number 27, listening to the gravelly voice of the current Sky Arcobaleno. His short lifespan is coming to a close, and the tutors are to gather at The Peak with their students by the next full moon.

"Yes, Jager."

xx

In another part of Italy, a silver-haired teen picks up his earpiece as he receives a call. He walks out onto the verandah on the floor above the pet shop. Pressing the centre with the number 59, he nods at the orders of the sky Arcobaleno.

"Si, Cielo."

xx

"Oh, that's quick. Yes, boss."

A tall, Japanese teen slips his earpiece back into his pocket before walking back to the campsite. He's on a camping trip with his student, who happens to be older than him. Their lessons often end up the other way around, with her tutoring him instead of vice versa.

"What did he want now?"

"Looks like the training will have to speed up. We have less than a month to prepare."

"Hmph, this better be good."

xx

"Don't tell me what to do, carnivore."

He releases his hold on his earpiece, slipping it into the pocket of his shirt before tending to his student's wounds. He may be a strict tutor who specializes in combat, but he still has a heart underneath the stoic front. _He'll make his student the strongest Arcobaleno there is, and if it takes a million rolls of bandages to get him there, Hibari will do what it takes!_

xx

"Yare, yare~ We have to get a move on your training, my stupid student."

"Tch, you're the stupid one! You keep lazing around and shooting me with your lightning bolts! How is that training?"

Lambo smirks somewhat good-naturedly. _Verde will understand his ways soon enough._

xx

"Kufufu~ She will be more than ready, Jager~"

"Yes, Jager-sama."

The two illusionists slip their earpiece into mist, hiding them. Viper emerges from the shadows, her figure tense from curiosity and eagerness. Mukuro beats her to her wish before she can utter a word.

"Pay us , and we'll tell you, kufufu~"

xx

"That is extreme, Jager... Don't worry, he'll be ready."

Ryohei whispers quietly into the earpiece, considerate enough as to not awaken his sleeping student. _Well, he's not waking up anytime soon from the training he had put him through..._

xx

_The day is drawing near._


	15. Chapter 15

**Mucho gracias, amigo! 12 reviews! :D Fufufu~ I planned on making this chapter super long to get to this great idea I shared with my bestie, but nah~ I'll leave this at that for now :B Enjoy~**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 15

The entire of next week after Uni arrives becomes hell for Reborn. Though Tsuna is focusing more on Uni than he used to on Reborn, which is somewhat a good thing for the hitman, Reborn can't help but feel left out from everything.

When Tsuna _does_ pay attention to him, it's to tell him off for doing something bad, or to order him to start training. His healing subjects are growing in numbers as the squirrel from before has spread word about a _"great doctor"_ to the rest of the forest's inhabitants. _Since his tutor is busy tutoring the new Sky, why not heal some animals?_

Uni and Tsuna now dub him as "Doctor Rebo". _Why, you ask?_ The squirrel from before can't fully pronounce Reborn's name, only managing "Rebo" in its squeaky voice. Reborn had protested to the name, claiming it to be his grandfather's name. Both Skies ignore the Sun's protests, keeping the nickname.

"Ciao, Doctor Rebo~ This little bird seems to need your help!"

Reborn's eye twitches under the shadow of his fedora whilst he is treating a fox kit. He keeps his hold on the kit neutral, reigning in his temper. For an odd reason, his Sky-to-be's presence irks him, which is not a good sign, often causing chest pains within him.

Ignoring the throb in his chest, he points in the direction of a small shack he had built for his never ending patients. Uni giggles at the sight of the number one hitman treating a young fox. _It is definitely a sight to behold!_ She pouts as the lower racks of the shack is filled with other healing or injured critters. Looking up, she doubts that she can reach the higher ones above her hat. Brimming with determination, she jumps, trying to reach for a rack.

Out of the blue, a shadow is cast over her petite stature, a hand picking the now dizzy canary out of her hands. Said hand places the canary gently on one of the many cushions supplied, filling a bowl of water and a bowl of seeds. Uni watches in awe as the stoic hitman pats the bird on the head with his index finger.

"If you need any help, just ask. You are, my Sky, after all..."

As sneakily as he comes, Reborn returns to his spot under the boughs of a tree, a small porcupine curled up in the spot where the fox kit once was. She watches as Reborn frowns at the hedgehog's back, unable to make out the problem with the porcupine. She opens her mouth to warn Reborn, but it is too late.

_He's pulled out one of the porcupine's quills._

Within a millisecond, Reborn's face is covered in porcupine quills. The porcupine in his hands seems to deflate, as if the tension in its back has been released, before skittering back into the green. Uni is unable to hold back a giggle at Reborn's face, but stops soon after when Reborn's entire frame slumps back into the tree.

xx

_"Hmph, to think that my successor would be so weak as to fall victim to a simple trick."_

Reborn's eyes snap open, catching sight of endless darkness. _He seems to be floating in midair..._ He turns to his left, then his right, but sees no one.

_"Boo~"_

Reborn, somehow, jumps in midair at the sudden voice to his left ear, cupping said ear. A man with long, pale hair smirks playfully at Reborn's reaction, as if toying with the hitman. Reborn pulls at his fedora to shadow his face.

"Who are you?"

"Oh my, you should know who you are succeeding, Reborn~"

Reborn stares blankly at the man before him, not understanding what he is saying. The man facepalms dramatically before a cloud of smoke takes his place, a small infant replacing him. Then, it all clicks in place.

"What is with the Arcobaleno and their adult forms? Aren't the forms permanent?"

"Unfortunately, yes, this form is permanent. However, we can change back into our original forms in our dreams, or telepathic communication with our successors..." The pale-haired Arcobaleno taps his chin. "Bermuda got a special ticket for one night though..."

"Whatever, who are you?"

"I'm the Sun Arcobaleno."

"I mean, what's your name?"

The infant raises his hands, shaking fists as he expresses how exasperated he is with the hitman. Reborn swallows his chuckles, pulling his fedora lower to hide his expression from the Arcobaleno.

"Don't you youngsters ever do your homework!? I'm Alejandro!" Reborn's fedora is tilted lower. "You're just as annoying as that Bermuda is with your pulling your hat about habit, thinking that no one knows your expressions!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Aargh!"

Reborn pulls his fedora lower, but it doesn't hide the shaken of his shoulders as the infant rages, smacking him on the shoulders and on his head. Soon enough, Reborn finds it odd when the smacks become harder. Looking over his shoulder, he scowls at the smirking infant.

"Hey, get your stupid puppets back, Alejandro!"

"Nope, I'm having a lot of fun."

xx

When Reborn regains consciousness, Tsuna fusses over him, causing a rush of emotions to bubble in the hitman. In the midst of his confusion, he pushes his tutor away. He runs a hand through his unruly hair as foreign emotions take control.

He'd felt happy, and longing, when Tsuna had approached him, full of worry. He'd felt hurt, when Tsuna had ignored him for the sake of training Uni. His chest squeezes painfully at the sight of Uni and Tsuna together. It all sums up to one thing in Reborn's mind.

"I love you... I think."

**Dun dun DUUUNNNN! ;D Review please! Try to get me to 200? Lol, that's ambitious of me :B**


	16. Chapter 16

**M****uahaha~ I apologize for the cliffy in the last chapter ;) I'm making it up to you readers (for the cliffy and the super short update) with an R27 smooch scene here, fufufufu~ Ah, 7 more reviews to 200! :D Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 16

"_I love you… I think."_

As the tutor-student duo stare at each other, the brunet's eyes are wide from shock while the raven's remain cool and calm after his revelation. Time seems to stand still for them and there is no one else save them in their little world. However, the moment doesn't last when Tsuna's arms moves away from his side, the back of his palm meeting the hitman's forehead.

"Ouch, you're running a fever, Reborn! No wonder you're spouting nonsense!"

Reborn snaps out of his daze. Uni immediately appears by Tsuna's side, handing him a bottle of Panadol pills and the tall glass of water. Reborn, however, frowns at Tsuna's deduction of his confession. _He does love Tsuna, right?_

A couple of the pills is pushed through the folds of his lips without his consent and the rim of the glass is pressed against his mouth, water pouring its way down his throat. He chokes as the water goes down the wrong way, forcing Tsuna to remove the glass of water. He ponders as Reborn clears his throat before motioning Uni to leave the room.

"Don't think too much of this, Reborn…"

Reborn peers up curiously and watches as Tsuna gulps half of the water in the glass, before realizing what he is about to do. He struggles, but his body is a deadweight from passing out earlier. He can only watch in horror as Tsuna comes close, cheeks somewhat puffed up from the water, and places both hands on either sides of his head. _Oh fu- _

Reborn's thoughts are cut short as Tsuna plants his lips onto his'. The tutor's tongue pries the hitman's stiff lips apart, water trickling into Reborn's mouth. Some cheeky droplets trickle down Reborn's chin as their kiss becomes heated.

Tsuna pulls away, much to Reborn's chagrin. His face is flushed red, and Reborn can feel that his face is in the same state, tomatoed from the heated kiss. Tsuna wipes the strand of saliva dripping down his chin, grabbing the glass of water once more before downing the rest.

Before Reborn can react, the tutor's lips are on his' once more. This time, Reborn's tongue pries its way into Tsuna's mouth, dominating the kiss as water trickles into his mouth. He laps up the water greedily, his tongue coaxing the brunet's tongue to play. Tsuna's hesitant tongue gives in, giving Reborn's tongue a shy prod. Reborn smirks into the kiss, as he feels the prod and the feel of his limbs come to life.

Mischievous thoughts running through the hitman's mind, he pushes his tutor onto his back, falling on the fluffy bed. Reborn's lean figure looms over the petite brunet predatorily, licking his lips as if he's just had a delicious meal. _Indeed, a delectable meal of one Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"If you dare say that you didn't enjoy the kiss, tell that to your body, _precettore_…"

Reborn leans in, pecking the red lips and nipping softly on Tsuna's neck. He then walks out of his room, looking as composed as ever, as he fixes his fedora on his head once more, leaving Tsuna to calm himself down.

"_Chaos, Tsunayoshi."_

xx

Once Reborn's haze of lust dissipates, he smirks in triumph as Tsuna is unable to look at him in the eye, blushing furiously. However, his triumph doesn't last long when Tsuna decides that his training will be tripled, quadrupled if he protests, and a short trip around Italy.

"Really, Signor Tsunayoshi?"

"Si, Uni. Please, call me Tsuna."

"Okay, Sig- Tsuna."

Tsuna smiles at Uni, grateful that she won't be addressing him by "signor" anymore. _The title makes him feel old, middle age man old… _He turns to Reborn, settling to stare at the hitman's left shoulder.

"So, what do you say about the trip, Reborn?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

Tsuna's eyes flick to Reborn's face, but the hitman's gaze is somewhere far off, not meeting Tsuna's hesitant gaze. Tsuna shrugs, used to Reborn's sudden thinking moments.

"Alright, we'll set off for Verona first thing tomorrow morning!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Fufufu~ First day of the around Italy trip! I'm not too sure of the facts of the locations, so I'm just adding my own to suit the story, fufufu~! Also, guest appearances of a couple of Hetalia characters! *cough*GerIta*cough* ;) Little D. Xylie, "that" will come later, preferably in the chapter with my favourite number! :D Enjoy~!**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 17

Reborn is uncharacteristically slumped over the edge of the stone balcony, trying his best to ignore his new tutor mate's gushing about the balcony's history. You may ask, _why gush about a stone balcony?_. Well, this balcony is Juliet's balcony, lover magnet from all over the globe. _Shakespeare and literature fans are often found here._

All around Reborn are romantics, smooching with their Romeos and their Juliets, extracting groans from him as pulls his fedora lower. With the current atmosphere, his tutor and Uni might as well end up kissing! _Kissing!_ His eyes flick towards the enthusiastic duo, to ease his jealousy. However, he catches Tsuna's eye and a mischievous glint shines in the caramel orbs.

As a passing visitor passes them, Tsuna grabs a pink marker supplied for romantics to scrawl their love on the walls. He walks over to the somewhat oblivious hitman, who is unaware of his possession of a pink marker. Tapping on the tall Italian's shoulder, he readies himself for the attack.

"Oh, Reborn~"

Reborn turns, nonchalantly, to face Tsuna. Something small and cold makes contact with his cheek, causing the hitman to jump from it. Tsuna chuckles, running back to Uni as Reborn realizes what Tsuna had just done. A deadly smirk splits on his face as he, too, grabs a marker from the bucket.

_He's so dead!_

Uni squeals when Reborn darts in her direction, aiming for the chuckling brunet behind her. She giggles as they begin chasing each other around her, Reborn's marker ready to mark its target. In a split second, Reborn turns around, catching Tsuna by surprise, as he wraps an arm around the brunet and doodles a heart on his face.

The surrounding romantics coo at the two of them as they doodle more on each other's faces, unknowingly exuding a "cute couple" atmosphere to the others, including Uni. Only when they run out of space to doodle on, do they realize the stares. Tsuna blushes a bright red, whilst Reborn hides his face under the shadow of his fedora. He coughs awkwardly.

"Ne, doitsu, can we do that too?"

"Nein, Feliciano."

Everyone's eyes flick towards a petite brunet with a curly ahoge and a buff blond as they talk the matter out, the brunet pouting cutely and the blond trying his best not to give in to him. As the brunet hugs the blond, coos from the females erupt.

"Then, can we have pasta, doitsu?"

"Ja, as long as it's not drawing on faces…"

"Yay~!"

Some sweat drop at the brunet's simplicity, watching as the two of them walk down the steps, in search of pasta. Turning back to the spot where, the blushing brunet and embarrassed Mafioso once stood, the romantics realize that they'd taken the moment of distraction to escape!

xx

Uni keeps a hand on her hat as Reborn pulls her and Tsuna down the streets of Verona, all the while shadowing his doodled face from the public. Uni can't say the same for Tsuna as his face is exposed to the world. Girls giggle at Tsuna, as they catch a glimpse of Reborn's face too, watching as the three of them round a corner.

Reborn doesn't stop until they reach in front of the historical Roman arena. Unfortunately yet oh so fortunately, this place is packed with lovers too. Lovers who aren't interested in literature and Shakespeare often turn to this arena for the on-stage theatrics from the steps of the arena and to gaze at the stars during the night. _A romantic package, if I say so myself._

Reborn face palms at his sudden horrible directions, as he realizes that he has arrived at another hotspot for visiting lovers. _He must have done something terribly awful to deserve this!_, Reborn thinks to himself. _Not only is he traveling around Europe with the person he claims to be in love with, his tutor mate, who happens to be a female, is also tagging along!_

"Woah, Reborn, I never knew you knew of such fantastic touristy spots in Verona! Look, there's a play this evening!"

Reborn's lips stretch into a grimace as Uni returns to gushing over pointless things. _Oh, how his future Sky irks him!_ Tsuna plays along with Uni, agreeing to some things while nodding to other topics. They manage to snap up tickets for the three of them to the evening play. _They even manage to get some blankets, snacks and pillows from God knows where!_

Reborn shrugs to himself, not caring about their antics, before following them into the arena to watch the play that will begin in an hour's time.

xx

It is rather disconcerting for Reborn to be squished between two sleeping people while watching a play about the ancient Romans, which he would've enjoyed if it isn't for the two sleeping beans leaning heavily on him. He's sure that a domino effect might have pushed them all to one side, but with the both of them leaning against him, he is forced to sit straight.

Some time halfway through the play, a yell from one of the audience is heard, making the people leaning on him shift. Reborn watches in amusement as a woman with blue hair marches down the steps to the stage, a guy with blond hair clad in army green in tow by the ear. _They somehow remind him of his PE teacher and that idiot, Colonnello…_

He chuckles as the blond gets owned, the woman tossing and beating him up. _They really resemble Colonnello and Lal Mirch!_ The woman goes as far as the snatch one of the actor's weapons to the attack the blond, who runs up the steps to escape. Soon, the woman disappears after the blond, leaving the rest of the audience stunned. _No matter, the play continues on, despite the loss of one weapon._

xx

Reborn jolts awake as a pair of arms squeeze his waist. He rubs away the sleepy haze with his free hand, somewhat surprised that he had fallen asleep during the play. All is quiet now, the moonlight cascading down on the arena, shining its unearthly light upon it. Reborn gazes up, millions of stars meeting his gaze. A soft squeeze around his waist reminds him of the reason he woke up.

He looks down, a soft crimson dusting his cheeks at the closeness of his sleeping tutor's face. Tsuna's head is resting on the hitman's shoulder while his hands are wrapped loosely around his waist. Uni is lying on the step, her blanket pulled up to her chin, sleeping peacefully.

It must be the night atmosphere, or the little adventures they had today, and Reborn is overwhelmed by the urge to kiss tutor silly. Doodles still mark his face, his' too no doubt, probably staining it for the next few days. Fingers lifting Tsuna's chin up, Reborn closes in and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

_Talk about a romantic end to a somewhat romantic day!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Surprised? Double the updates! ^^**

**Listening to James Blunt and Jason Mraz while typing out chapters is awesome! I just bought their albums today at this book festival, and I'm knocking myself out with their awesome songs! ^^ Also, there's a scene that Hetalia fans should be able to identify ;) **

**Oh, I forgot that Veneziano/Feliciano is Venice, lol… GerIta appears in a somewhat crack moment! Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. I forgot to mention… 200+ reviews! OwO Thank you~~~!**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 18

Tsuna and Uni are numb and sore when they awake, a stone step is not a good place to be sleeping on! _True to the local people, these stone steps have butt-numbing qualities!_ Reborn is grumpy and irritated, feeling sore and tired from the lack of sleep. Tsuna's joints and back pops as he stretches, feeling like he aged overnight. Uni does the same, feeling her bones pop.

"Next, we'll head to Venice!"

"How can you be so cheery after sleeping on a stone step?"

Reborn growls agitatedly at him, rubbing a palm over his face. Tsuna's cheeriness affects Uni, Reborn's agitation growing rapidly. After this, they'll have to take a train to Venice, _which is always chockfull of tourists_, then do whatever people do in Venice!

A migraine makes its presence known at the mere thought of having to deal with two hyperactive _"children"_. Out of the blue, his feet are kicked from under him, as Tsuna and Uni join forces and drag the hitman to the nearest shop to purchase some clothing, then to a motel to get cleaned up.

Reborn and Tsuna try their best to clear the marker doodles of their faces, but their efforts are in vain. Reborn settles with a pair of dark shades that covers up most of his face, while Tsuna settles with an orange to cover up his face. Neither sticks out from the crowd when they exit the hotel, though they attract odd looks from the passerby, since it's a sunny but chilly day.

They get onto a train headed to Venice, Uni admiring the view from the chugging train's window whilst Reborn catches up on sleep. In their private carriage, Tsuna is seated beside Reborn, leaning against the sleeping Reborn whilst admiring the hitman's curly sideburns. _I wonder what happens when you play with it…_

Giving into his curiosity after much internal debate, he gently grabs one of the sideburns with his index finger and thumb. Reborn twitches in his sleep, but doesn't awaken. Tsuna takes this as a green light to play with it and tugs at it. Reborn's entire frame jerks and his face scrunches up a little.

Tsuna chuckles softly at the reactions he is receiving from a little tugging of the curly sideburn. He slides his fingers down the sideburn, straightening it from the pull. Tsuna feels the shivers running down Reborn's frame, and is encouraged to try tugging both sideburns. He sits up and slides into Reborn's lap. Uni peers curiously at them, deciding that she should get out of their carriage before any of their "moments" happen again.

Tsuna purses his lips as he grabs the other sideburn as well, tugging it gently. Reborn's head turns towards the side he had just tugged, his breath blowing softly from his slightly parted lips. Feeling courageous, Tsuna tugs the both of his sideburns simultaneously. A moan escapes the sleeping hitman's lips, causing Tsuna to blush a bright red.

He quickly scrambles back into his seat, blushing at his revelation. Uni returns to the carriage, giggling at the sight of the brunet curled up in the corner of his seat, blushing brightly. _Although she has no idea what has happened, it must have been exciting for them!_

_Oh, how wrong you are, Uni… Tsuna's just found Reborn's erogenous zone!_

xx

"According to this brochure, Venice is famous for its gondola rides for… couples… Your choice of destination sucks, _precettore_."

Tsuna ignores the hitman's remark, trying his best to control the blush from surfacing at the memory of his actions earlier. He invites Uni to a gondola ride, only to pause at the price of a ride. Reborn rolls his eyes before handing a wad of euros to the gondolier, some extra notes for his singing.

As Tsuna moves to go along with Uni, Reborn holds him back, telling Uni to meet them back at the station once the ride is over. Tsuna pales and cold sweat drips down his face. _Oh, no! He probably knows what I did in the train!_

"Let's go ride the two-seater tandem bike."

xx

The bike renter chuckles at their doodled faces. Both of them had given up on their disguises since they are a bother, sacrificing whatever that's left of their pride. The renter had seen these two on the news the day before, dubbed as "The Passionate Lovers Who Scrawl Their Love On Each Other". _A rather long and tedious name, but they've become quite a famous pair overnight._

Reborn takes the front seat while Tsuna takes the back, their pedaling synchronizing to ensure smooth traveling. Tsuna takes solace in the peaceful silence, grateful that it isn't as awkward as he would have thought it would be. Reborn steers them through the busy streets of Venice, crossing over bridges and into beaten paths as he brings them on an "adventure".

Some time during their ride, they pass a gondola with a familiar-looking brunet and blond duo. The brunet is singing happily in Italian as he guides the gondola rather erratically, and the blond is rather green in the face at the Italian's horrible steering. The only word Reborn can catch from the brunet's singing is,

"PASTAAAA~!"

Reborn and Tsuna fall off of the tandem bike, the ridiculousness of the word the cause of their fall. With a loud and ungraceful splash, Reborn and Tsuna plunge into the canal. The brunet gondolier is bopped on the head by the blond as said blond sticks his hands into the water, fishing for the fallen people.

"Feliciano, look at what you've done!"

"S-scusa, doitsu…"

The blond heaves the two of them onboard, grumbling under his breath. He snorts at their ridiculously doodled faces. _Oh, they're the two from the balcony!_ Feliciano seems to recognize them too as he points out the doodles. Reborn coughs as he regains consciousness, sopping wet from falling into the canal.

He stares at the blond who is hovering above him, his trademark scowl in place despite his worry. Reborn's gaze is unfocused and he watches in confusion as something brown pops out from over the blond's shoulder. When his eyesight returns to normal, he mutters,

"What the hell are you two staring at?"

The blond scowls at him before easing up, straightening himself. However, his motion sends the brunet who hovered over him into the canal. He grumbles and fishes for the brunet, pulling out a sopping wet Italian. _What a disaster…_

"Let's just get back to the mainland…"

xx

Uni gasps then giggles at their sopping wet appearances. Most of their doodles have washed away with the canal water, leaving pink marks here and there. Reborn's fedora is off of his head, his unruly hair sticking up in all directions, while Tsuna's shirt is somewhat translucent, and would have given the people an eyeful if Reborn hadn't offered his coat.

"Don't ask, Uni. I need an espresso and some sleep!"

Uni just giggles, walking alongside their drenched tutor. _Oh, well, they all had fun today!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahh~ We have reached my favorite number of all time! XD SpaMano will make its guest appearance here, and so will someone else! c: I'll post a link to my imagination of Bermuda in human form at the bottom ^^ Enjoy~**

**WARNING: F bomb has been dropped in this chapter! :O**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 19

Reborn is on the verge of murdering someone. _A certain brunet, in particular. _Here they are in Galleria degli Uffizi of Florence, the artistic heart of Italy, admiring a statue of a muscular man. Most of _David's_ (the statue) admirers are of the female population, Tsuna and Reborn being the odd males admiring him.

They are currently outside the Galleria dell'Accademia, one of the finest art galleries in Italy. Art lovers admire the many art pieces in the gallery with their partners all around, eliciting lovelorn sighs at the magnificent pieces. _This, too, happens to be one of the many hotspots for lovers._

_Yes, Reborn has a very good reason to murder someone._

"Why are you bringing us to every lovers' hotspots?"

"It's fun."

Reborn shoots his tutor a deadpan look, clearly not amused. He's been brought to some of Italy's popular lovers' hotspots, been caught up in multiple incidents with Tsuna, and slept on a stone step. _No, this isn't fun at all._

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm joking. Think of this as your tripled training's replacement."

Reborn can't protest to the fact that he doesn't have to carry on with the training, though he'd rather do it than follow them around going romantic hotspots. He grumbles under his breath, keeping his cool, as he trails after the enthusiastic "children" into the gallery.

After being pushed by the crowd through the entire gallery, the trio are out. Reborn sighs in relief, having exited the crowded gallery and is looking forward to lazing around in their hotel room. However, Tsuna has more plans for the rest of the day.

Reborn and Uni find themselves in front of a lush, green garden. A sign that reads "Giardino di Boboli" is decorated beautifully, matching the green garden. Tsuna pulls his two students along the stone path, only stopping when they reach a fork in the path. Tsuna reads the sign in front of him.

"The further you wander into the gardens, the more secluded spaces you'll find. Can you seek the perfect lovers' escape?"

Reborn scowls at the message, knowing Tsuna will probably split them up to search for it. _Speak of the devil, Tsuna has decided that he go with Uni!_ Reborn rolls his eyes under the shade of his fedora before starting his journey down the path.

xx

Much to Reborn's chagrin, he has stumbled upon the "perfect lovers' escape". True to its word, it is simply perfect… _for lovers. _It is peaceful and quiet in the green haven, not a single couple in sight. Well, there weren't any until a yell catches Reborn's attention.

"Stupid bastard!"

A brunet rushes out from a bush, leaves stuck in his hair… _and tomatoes in his hands?_ Reborn raises an eyebrow at the petite brunet, who somehow looks a lot like the one form the day before, as said brunet cusses at the bush. _Yup, definitely not the same guy. Twins, maybe?_

His eyebrows raise to his hairline as another brunet comes out from the bushes, twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. This one, however, is bigger and taller than the first one. Said first brunet tosses the tomatoes in his hands at the bigger brunet, the tomato hitting him on the face.

"Lovi~ Don't throw the tomatoes!"

"You're not the boss of me, idiot! Don't call me that!"

The petite brunet, "Lovi", runs off into the wide open space. However, the other brunet is faster and catches Lovi quickly, both of them rolling on the grass as the bigger brunet barrels into the petite one. Reborn nearly face palms when the tomatoes are squashed as they land on the grass, making it seem as if a murder has just taken place.

"You… You killed my tomatoes!"

_Well, a murder definitely took place, if you count the tomatoes like Lovi did!_

Reborn watches in amusement as the two of them get into a one-sided fight, the enraged tomato lover trying to strangle the other into the hell with his small hands. The other just laugh good-naturedly, lifting Lovi up into the air like an adult would to a baby.

"They're just tomatoes, Lovi. I'll buy more for you, okay?"

Lovi is silent, but he nods, giving into the bribe. Reborn concludes that he and the one from yesterday, are twins. _Definitely. _Soon, Reborn is left alone to his devices when they leave. With nothing to do, he heads for the exit.

xx

Although Tsuna is bummed for not being able to stumble upon the secret spot, he still has a lot of plans for them. Since it is only noon, surprisingly, he declares with great vigor,

"We're off to Rome!"

Once again on a train, Reborn dozes off. Tsuna is, once again, seated next to the hitman, trapped between said hitman and the window. The awkward memory of the last train ride hits Tsuna like a boomerang as he fidgets in his seat. Uni is oblivious to his discomfort, distracted by the changing scenery outside the window.

xx

_When in Rome, do as Romans do._

Well, Reborn certainly does _not_ want to do _this_. Fighting beasts in an arena like the Romans did during the time of Ancient Rome, sure! Tossing coins into the Trevi Fountain? _Hell no. _A yell catches his attention, yet again, and he sees the same duo from earlier. The petite one is cussing at the taller one, tossing tomatoes at him. _Well, tossing tomatoes looks fun, but _no_._

He ditches his tutor and tutor mate at the fountain, opting to wander around Rome. Walking around the Vatican City, a huge church looms over everyone at the heart of Rome. St. Peter's Basilica, the holiest of holies. _Another lovers' hotspot for a secret kiss up in the dome above._ Reborn face palms. Tsuna must have affected his sense of direction.

_Doesn't matter_, Reborn thinks to himself as he enters the quiet church. It may be a spot for a secret kiss, but it is _still _a church after all. The hitman walks up the stairs, opting to take the elevator halfway through. Upon arriving at the top, Reborn raises an eyebrow at the tiny figure at the centre of the dome.

"Chaos, Bermuda."

xx

Tsuna is puzzled at Reborn's sudden disappearance, but doesn't think too much of it. Reborn's like a cat. _When he's hungry, or needs something, he'll return._ Tsuna proceeds to the next hotspot, St. Peter's Basilica, with Uni. They take the stairs up, since the elevator is busy, admiring the sights as they get higher and higher. They push open the double doors to the dome, only to hear,

"Fuck no!"

Tsuna and Uni are shocked to see Bermuda, moving aside as a thunderous Reborn barges past them. Tsuna eye catches Reborn's for a split moment, but Reborn looks away, running down the many flights of stairs. _What happened?_

xx

**To celebrate 200+ reviews!**

Omake

Possibilities of What Happened Between Bermuda and Reborn

Possibility #1

Reborn stands in front of Bermuda, the tension thick between them. _It's best if I tell him now_, Bermuda thinks to himself, shifting his top hat.

"Reborn, I have something important to tell you. _I am your father._"

Possibility #2

"Reborn, I have something important to tell you. I-"

"What, you're my dad?"

"No, I'm your _mother_!"

Possibility #3

"I have something important to tell you-"

"What, you're my dad?"

"No."

"My mom?"

"Hell no! Where do you even get those ideas?"

Reborn shrugs as Bermuda sends him an confused look. _He was so sure, he would say that he was either of his parent!_

"If you're not my dad, or my mom… Are you here to tell me that Tsuna put a dress on me when I wasn't looking?"

"No!"

"Then, what?"

"I know your secret."

Reborn's eyes narrow at the Arcobaleno, his fedora pulled lower to shadow his face. _How the hell does he know?_

"What secret?"

"Your erogenous zones are your sideburns."

There is silence between the two at Bermuda's sudden declaration. Then, Reborn bursts into a fit of laughter.

"For a moment there, you nearly got me, Bermuda. I thought you knew that I broke Tsuna's lion mug last month!"

"Oh, one more thing. I'm Tsuna."

The tiny Arcobaleno's frame unzips from the top of his hat and a lanky brunet emerges from it. Said brunet dusts himself, sneezing slightly.

"Gah, this suit sure is stuffy."

"Fuck no!"

Reborn charges for the door, only to have it opened, revealing Uni and… Tsuna? Reborn is confused, eyes flicking from the one in front of him and the one back at the centre of the dome…

"Get your plot right, you idiot director!"

**AHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed the omakes, my friend and I had a lot of fun thinking up the oddest ideas to insert here :B There were others, like making Bermuda say, "I am your grandfather". Yeah, we're just silly like that c:**

**Link to "Bermuda" (he looks a lot like Reborn though -w-) : www dot yenmeii dot deviantart dot com slash art slash Bermuda-321482207  
**

**Thank you for reading, please review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't get why I even bother putting the tag "Complete" on my one-shots when people still alert on it, lol! Okay, this is going to be a short update, since my mum decided I should sleep earlier (though I doubt I will) even though I'm on holiday for the week :c**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 20

_"Fuck no!"_

Tsuna stares in bewilderment at a smirking Bermuda, his royal blue top hat shadowing most of his face. Uni runs after Reborn with a slick flick of Tsuna's wrist, signaling her to go after him.

"Wait, Reborn!"

Light footsteps patter down the stairs after Uni's call for Reborn, getting softer before it is silent as she sprints down the stairs. Tsuna regains his composure, his eyes fluttering shut as he clears his throat softly and a familiar warmth surges through him. Shock and bewilderment is flushed out of his system, only a sense of calm remains.

"Ciao, Bermuda."

"Ciao, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gazes down at the Arcobaleno, his gaze steady and calm. The air is still, like the calm before a storm, and the tension is thick. Bermuda may be the one who assigned him to tutor Reborn, but he doesn't have the right to see him without Tsuna's consent! _Reborn's his charge!_

"What did you tell him?"

Bermuda smirks as he pulls his top hat lower over his face. Tsuna's hackles rise at his smirk. Throughout the entire three years of knowing him, that smirk has never been accompanied by anything good.

"Nothing much, I told him everything he needed to be told, since his incompetent tutor didn't do so." Tsuna's calm composure cracks slowly as Bermuda's smirk widens. "What are you still doing here? You only have a week to tutor your beloved student, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna glares furiously at Bermuda, his fists clenching open and close, before leaving the dome. He sprints down the stairs wordlessly, skipping some and riding down the handrails. The door clicks shut, leaving the Arcobaleno to himself. _I don't want to ruin your relationship with Reborn but when the time comes, I don't want him to suffer like I did, Tsunayoshi..._

xx

"Reborn, wait up!"

The hitman slows his pace, turning back to look at his tutor mate. Her face is flushed red from having to run after the tall hitman and her hat is no longer sitting on her head, it is instead hugged tightly in her arms. Her teal hair is glued to her face from perspiration and her breath is labored as she tries to catch her breath.

"Tha... Thank you for waiting, Reborn..."

She smiles brightly at the hitman, innocence and trust radiant from her petite frame. Reborn sighs, looking away from his Sky-to-be, as he recalls the conversation he had with Bermuda.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"You only have a week left with your tutor, Reborn. After the Fated Day, he will no longer be with you..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He will be gone, not from this world, but he will not remember of the time spent with you and Uni. He will return to his normal life, just as he did before."_

_This is too much for Reborn's mind to bear. His recent realization of his feelings towards Tsuna, the trip around Italy, and now, this. The revealing of things left in the dark by Tsuna._

_"Can you live with that?"_

_Reborn scowls at the Arcobaleno, his fists clenched. Blood is rushing to his head, the pounding in his ears is deafening as he tries to regain his composure. However, his efforts are in vain._

_"Fuck no!"_

_He turns to exit the dome, only to be faced by the person he loves. The on who kept everything in the dark from him. He storms his way out of the dome, catching Tsuna's eye for a moment before sprinting down the many flights of stairs._

**-FLASHBACK-**

"I'm not going back."

"Wh-what?"

"I said, I'm not going back!"

Uni stares at Reborn, shocked at his sudden outburst. She reaches out to calm him down with her Harmony Tsuna had taught her, but he snatches his arm away from her. His eyes are shadowed and his face is blank, Uni is unsure of his feelings. She tries to grab his arm again, but he moves out of her reach before escaping into the busy streets of Rome.

"Reborn!"

xx

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! :O Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reading the latest chapter to KHR, and I'm going, "Not Xanxus! Squalo!"… Yeah, I'm in a totally badass "depression". =_= I'm just going to say, I actually like Xanxus, for no actual reason… The dude got his arm chopped off! D:**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Anyway, please savor and enjoy this chapter, since I'm going to be letting my story fester and ferment and whatever, turning it into delicious kimchi. I don't really like kimchi, lol. I'm just letting this off for awhile :B Don't worry, I'll continue to update in a couple of weeks (in a week, if I suddenly get this awesome idea)!**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 21

Uni fingers her hat forlornly, sitting on the edge of the Trevi Fountain. _Why did Reborn say he isn't going back?_ Uni is truly at a loss. She nibbles on her bottom lip, the thought of the Fated Day. _There's less than a week to go…_ A tap on her shoulder brings her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go, Uni…"

Uni stares tearfully at Tsuna, her tutor. _Correction, hers and Reborn's tutor._ His eyes are shadowed by his auburn bangs and his face is solemn. His posture is tense and on guard, and Uni is worried.

"Wh… What about Reborn?"

"He'll be fine. I've taught him everything he needs to know."

"But-!"

"Enough, Uni!"

Uni's bottom lip trembles, a clue of an oncoming onslaught of tears. Tsuna purses his lips as he reigns in his emotions, trying his best to not scare the Sky Arcobaleno-to-be. He didn't mean to raise his voice at Uni, but Bermuda's appearance and Reborn's getaway has him unnerved.

"I apologize for raising my voice, Uni. Let's go back, Reborn will be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Uni purses her lips, stray tears trickling down her face. Tsuna squats down to her level and wipes her face with his handkerchief. He pats her hair, smiling gently, while she tries her best to calm down. _Tsuna wouldn't lie about Reborn, would he?_

xx

Tsuna and Uni board the last train for the day at eleven o'clock, neither uttering a word. Uni is lost in her doubts and thoughts, whereas Tsuna is lost in his memories. The six hour trip home is spent on catching forty winks after a hectic day. However, sleep doesn't come easily to Tsuna.

Tsuna curls up in the seat meant for two, his shoes on the floor and one of his socked legs stretched out on the leather seats. He hugs his other leg, resting his chin on his knee. He's not one to sleep on a moving vehicle, or anywhere in public, unless he has some sort of secure protection. Without Reborn around, Tsuna is left to his own devices to cure his boredom.

He leans back, head against the cool glass window, as he loses himself in his thoughts. He ponders on Reborn's confession and his reaction to it. _If Reborn was serious about it, it would equal to me scorning his feelings._ Tsuna shakes his head, he had really thought it was the fever causing Reborn to spout such words. Reborn's actions and signals during the trip and,_ the kiss_, have proved Tsuna wrong.

_Reborn trusted him when Tsuna could've easily killed him off!_ It's not like Tsuna had any identity card revealing that he's the tutor appointed to the hitman to train him. Reborn just went along with the flow, never questioning him unless his espresso was involved.

Tsuna exhales upwards, watching as his bangs flutter from the blow. If anything, he's to be blamed for Reborn's sudden confession. After all, he's the one who started the overfriendly approach. It was to irk the hitman, and to have some fun while training Reborn. _Reborn certainly handled his tricks well, and got some revenge as well…_

_His feelings must have bloomed somehow_, Tsuna thinks to himself. Tsuna thinks back of the times they had together, wondering how and when did these feelings bloom. Surely, it was not the time when Tsuna first jumpstarted his Flames, nor was it the time when Tsuna threatened him with the espresso. _So, when?_

When he first kissed Reborn's cheek to awaken him? Or, was it the time when Uni arrived? Had Reborn mistaken the hateful feeling from the lack of attention from Tsuna as _"jealousy"_? Tsuna won't know until he sees Reborn again. _Then again, would Reborn have kissed him so passionately if he doesn't love him?_

Tsuna blushes a bright crimson at the memory of the kiss. _He even responded to Reborn's kiss!_ Tsuna pats his red cheeks, in efforts of bringing him out of his memory. He puts his hands over his eyes, as if it would help block the memory out, and pulls his legs close before leaning on it.

His heart beats fast at the thought of kissing his student, no- he can't Reborn only as his student anymore. His chest constricts as he over thinks of the things Reborn could be doing during his getaway. _After all, Reborn is not drool worthy for nothing._ Tsuna pouts, removing his hands from his face, and rests his chin on his knees. Tsuna doesn't want to admit it, but…

_He loves Reborn too, probably…_

xx

Four days have passed, and Reborn has not returned. Tsuna finds that he is unable to sleep without Reborn around, much to his chagrin, and Uni is forced to tie him to bed as a safety precaution that he doesn't fall asleep on the floor or anywhere dangerous during the day. _She can't take any chances after he nodded off while cooking lunch!_

Uni watches as Tsuna packs his belongings into an orange duffel bag, checking through it for the third time today. Today is the Fated Day, and Tsuna is to escort Uni and Reborn to the location. A small cage is hung from Tsuna's fingers, swaying gently from side to side as he and Uni walk down the path of the mansion.

Tsuna is unsure of what to do if Reborn doesn't appear at the location, even though Tsuna had left a note stating the location. However, his note seems useless when he spies the hitman waiting for them at the front gates to the mansion. He beams happily at Reborn, waving at him as he and Uni rush up to the hitman.

"Reborn! Where have you been?"

"My whereabouts are none of your business, _precettore_."

"But-"

Reborn shoots him a glare from under the shadow of his fedora hat, silencing Tsuna. Tsuna purses his lips, looking away from the hitman, while Uni frowns disapprovingly at Reborn. She opens her mouth to chastise the hitman, but Tsuna motions for her to stop talking. He slips the earphone into his ear, his index finger pressing the centre with the number 27.

"I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tutor of the Sun and the Sky am summoned to the Peak. Summons, commence!"

What happens next is not magic, nor is it fantasy. It is only an illusion cast by the Mist Arcobaleno, to summon them to the location. The place they've been summoned to is a secret from everyone except the current Arcobaleno and "The Man With The Iron Hat", as everyone calls him. _He _is the one who chooses the next generation of Arcobaleno.

What awaits Tsuna, Uni and Reborn is a surprise. They are on the flat top of a rocky peak, and Tsuna gasps at the familiar faces all around him. The other tutors and Fon are also shocked at Tsuna's appearance. Cigarettes, swords, horns and a single trident fall to the ground as their owners go into shock.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

A silver-haired man rushes up to Tsuna, pushing Uni and Reborn out of the way, before kneeling before him. Tsuna smiles uneasily at the overenthusiastic teen, pulling him up from the ground with the help of a tall, tan teen. A curly-haired teen comes running, catching Tsuna in a hug, while a girl with an eye patch hugs the brunet gently.

"Kufufu~ I see that you are well, Tsunayoshi."

"Ciao, Mukuro. I hope you haven't been bullying anyone."

"Oya, oya? You wound me with your lack of trust, kufufu~"

"Quit your laugh, pineapple herbivore..!"

Trident and tonfa clash, much to everyone's dismay, as a brawl between the two tutors commence. After a few minutes of clashing, a person in a dark cloak has them dangling in the air with illusions and them stripped of their weapons.

"Um… If all of us are tutors, who is running the headquarters?"

"Che, I think Turftop is still there, since he isn't here…"

However, the silver-haired man is proved wrong when an energetic yell comes from over the edge of the rocky peak. A pair of hands appear from the edge before a white-haired teen pulls himself up. He then looks over, leaning precariously, before yelling at someone. Not long after, a blond teen pulls himself up, dropping himself on the floor.

"Colonnello?"

"EXTREME REUNION!"

The ones on the peak wince at the loudness of his voice. Tsuna droops at the appearance of the white-haired teen.

"Ryohei, if you're here, who's managing the headquarters?"

"Ah! Your grandfather, of course!"

Tsuna breathes a sigh of relief. _At least, Vongola is still in good hands!_ He turns to look at everyone, smiling gently. Tsuna then calls the tutors over, motioning the students to get to know one another. _Before the Arcobaleno arrives, they should discuss about everything that's happened!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Has it been two weeks? I lost track since the internet has been so very boring! :c Anyway, an update... Might not make sense in certain parts. I'm supposed to notify you guys something, but I can't remember who or what I'm supposed to type out... Anyone who PMed me remembers anything? :O Enjoy~**

* * *

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 22

"Kufufu, it seems that you got a tough one, Tsunayoshi."

"What?"

Mukuro motions his thumb towards the students, namely a hitman named Reborn. Tsuna cringes, shrugging Mukuro's statement off. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, he's not that tough of a cookie, but we recently got into a rift so our relationship isn't the best at the moment." Tsuna exhales a long sigh. "It's mostly my fault for not explaining everything to him though..."

"That bastard, making Jyuudaime feel bad! I'll blow him into-"

"It's completely alright, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tugs forcefully at Gokudera's jeans. "It's not his fault!"

Whilst the tutors speak to one another, sharing information, Reborn watches over everyone. He's partially focused on the tutors, while the rest of his focus is on his fellow Arcobaleno.

"Why the hell are you here, Colonnello? There's already seven of us, eight if we include you!"

"Doesn't matter, kora! As long as I'm with-!"

Lal has the blunt end of her gun smacked into Colonnello's skull, a loud "thwack" echoing. A green-haired scientist teen, who Reborn has come to know as Verde, snickers at Colonnello. A purple-haired "stuntman", known as Skull, snickers along. The rest are either not in the mood to laugh, or are pitying Colonnello.

"Jeez, I've had it with your kora's!"

"Calm down, Lal. We can't the Rains beating each other up now, can we?"

The Arcobaleno-to-be turn to the new voice belonging to a shadowed figure under a lone tree. Reborn observes the tutors' movements as they turn to face the figure, their posture tense. The hitman's onyx eyes flick back to the figure as said figure takes a step out of the shadows.

"Ciao, Arcobaleno apprentices, precettore."

"Ciao, Jager."

Tsuna steps out from the crowd, bowing at the long-haired infant. A few more figures join "Jager", revealing to be the rest of the current Arcobaleno. Reborn recognizes Bermuda and Alejandro, the current Sun Arcobaleno.

"There is no need for formalities, Tsunayoshi. Today is not the true Fated Day."

There is a mixed response of shock and confusion to Jager's statement. _Not the true Fated Day?_

"We, the current Arcobaleno, do not want this curse to be passed on. Hence, we've decided to gather all of you here for your help."

"Why would we do that?"

Bermuda's blue eyes flick towards the apathetic scientist who had spoken. Said scientist pushes his spectacles higher above the bridge of his nose, a stare down between him and the Rain Arcobaleno. Jager coughs hoarsely, bringing them out of their stare down.

"If we succeed in breaking this curse, you won't have to stay in the form of an infant. You will be able to live your life as you do now, and Uni will be able to live longer."

"..."

There is silence as they weigh the pros and cons to the matter. Most of them are neutral to the entire ordeal, but there are some who are against being turned into Arcobaleno. Their decisions are written all over their faces.

"When you turn into Arcobaleno, the previous generation will be useless and are to be killed off by The Man With The Iron Hat." Jager takes in the expressions on their faces. "Those who survive the ordeal will have to suffer a terrible consequence for eternity."

"Wh-what?"

"Do not fret, young Sky. Luce passed on peacefully, she is not burdened by the consequences of being replaced."

Jager pats Uni's hand softly, the highest he can reach in his Arcobaleno form. He's very fond of her grandmother who had been the one to tutor him into being the Sky Arcobaleno. He smiles as Uni breathes a sigh of relief.

"Do we reach a mutual agreement?"

The tutors turn towards their students, awaiting their decisions. Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Fon and Uni nod, agreeing to dispelling the Arcobaleno curse. Skull soon follows after, while Verde is neutral on the matter, claiming that he will still be able to conduct new experiments with his new form. Reborn is the only one left.

Tsuna pleads for Reborn to make the right choice, his heart clenching at the thought of having to forget the hitman. Reborn senses Tsuna's pleading gaze, pulling his fedora low as he shadows his face from his tutor.

"I don't give a damn to what happens after this..."

With that said, Reborn walks off of the peak, down the mountain slope. Auburn bangs shadow caramel eyes as Tsuna looks away, his eyes downcast and his heart pounding painfully.

"We have a week to the true Fated Day. Please train hard, our successors..."

The current Arcobaleno disappear in a puff of mist, thanks to the Mist Arcobaleno. One week to get Reborn back. One week to decide their fates.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm not too sure of my update schedule anymore -_- I mean, you guys just started your fall semester, right? I'm sure you're busy and all, so should I update quicker (as in whenever I'm free), or should I take my time? I don't have summer break, but I've been updating a lot, lol. My schedule is slower during the long holidays (in December), but I'm quick unless writer's block hits. Let me know?**

**Enjoy~**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 23

"Tsunayoshi-san, how the chameleon?"

Tsuna's caramel eyes turn to the Chinese teen who's blushing lightly from his lack of fluency in Italian. Tsuna smiles kindly, not minding his mistake.

"It's fine, thank you for asking..." Tsuna brings the covered cage onto his lap, revealing the napping chameleon to the teen. "I haven't gotten the chance to hand it to my student with the sudden announcement of the untrue Fated Day..."

Fon nods, knowing of Tsuna's plans to present the chameleon as a gift to his student. Tsuna had initially been vague of the person he's giving it to, but Fon has put the pieces of the puzzle together after the gathering of the new generation of Arcobaleno.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find the right time to give it to Reborn, Tsunayoshi-san."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Fon smiles gently at Tsuna, handing him a small cup of jasmine tea. They're currently situated in an inn at the foot of the hill, and are staying there for the time being. The current Arcobaleno have gone to their respective room, not having to take up much space in their infant forms, while most of the next generation and tutors are resting or doing whatever they do.

Tsuna and Fon are seated on the back verandah of the inn, taking in the calm atmosphere and peaceful silence, with the occasional splash of water as the fishes in the pond. _Fon's usual robes are replaced with a red T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts_, Tsuna notices.

"Tsunayoshi-san..."

"Tsuna."

"Excuse me?"

"Tsuna. Call me Tsuna. My full name is a mouthful, and I'm the same age as you, am I not?"

"Oh, okay, Tsuna. I want to ask, what is your Flame element? You're teaching a Sun and a Sky, I'm curious."

"I see... I'm a Sky Flame user, and I'm able to harmonize with other Flames." Tsuna sips on the warm tea. "Tutors are usually chosen by their Flame elements, but there are exceptions like Ryohei and myself. It seems that the next generation of Arcobaleno are having two Rains..."

"Ah, that makes a lot more sense." Fon sips on his own cup of tea. "I thought that it's weird to have eight of us here."

"Mhm..." Tsuna hums as runs through some thoughts. "I think The Man With The Iron Hat, as the Arcobaleno call him, has some other plans with having eight of you for the next generation." Tsuna pauses, sipping his tea as he gazes at the pond.

"Time will only tell, for everyone..."

xx

A hitman is seated under the boughs of a somewhat tall tree, critters surrounding him. It seems, "Doctor Rebo" is back in town! A familiar squirrel is seated shotgun on the hitman's tilted fedora, a small patch of bare skin visible on its tail from the multiple times it's gotten hurt.

Reborn is currently treating a baby rabbit with the mother rabbit watching him closely, wary of the hitman. The hitman snaps his fingers, alighting a soft yellow flame on his index finger. He then lowers it an inch above the small wound, softly rubbing the wound in a circular motion with his flames.

"Done." Reborn mutters to himself before settling the bunny on the ground and watching as its mother hop about, checking for any remaining injuries. With a couple of twitches of her nose, the mother and son duo hop away.

"Well, someone looks busy!"

Peering up from the brim of his fedora, a woman armed with a gun stands before him, arms on her hips. A blond crashes out from the shrubs, his bandana blinding him of his vision. Not long after, said blond bursts into laughter at the hitman.

"I never thought I'd see Reborn, "the number on hitman"," Colonnello squeals the status in an odd voice, "actually heal small critters, kora! Where's my camera when I need it? Kor-!"

"Shut your kora's, you idiot!"

Lal Mirch slaps Colonnello on the head, purposely pushing his bandana and making him blind once more. She watches in amusement as her idiot student stumbles around and crashes into some shrubs, his legs sticking out awkwardly before flailing madly.

"What are you doing, Reborn?"

"Warmups for my Flames."

Lal sits cross-legged across the hitman, watching with mild interest as he alights a small flame on his finger and heals the small fox kit in his lap.

"You know, your tutor is looking out for you, Reborn..." Onyx eyes snap up at the woman, the hitman accidentally increasing the density of his flame and hurting the kit. Reborn curses as the mother fox growls, and sets to healing the burn.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Mirch."

"You're just as stubborn as Colonnello tells me!"

Reborn can hear her rolling her eyes at him as he ignores her, choosing to focus on healing the kit. Soon enough, the kit is let loose and is gone with its mother. Reborn leans back onto the tree bark, not having anymore patients to heal.

"How is not telling me the most important part the whole shebang, looking out for me?"

"People sometimes say, ignorance is a bliss." Lal disassembles her rifle, cleaning it. "Besides, he's been talking to Fon, and Fon doesn't lie."

"Tsuna could be lying through his teeth."

"Fon has great lie detection skills."

"You don't know him like I do!"

Lal's eyes widen fractionally as a flame-coated bullet blasts from Reborn's gun before leaping out of the way. The tree that once stood behind her cracks and bursts into flames, the part where the bullet hit breaking into splinters. Lal uses her arm to shield herself from the splinters, many deflected off of her gloved arm.

She opens her mouth to yell at the hitman, but she is forced to take cover behind a sturdy tree when he shoots another bullet. She puts on her infrared goggles and assembles her rifle, hissing in pain when a couple of splinters embed into her skin. When her rifle is ready, she props it up and rolls away just as the tree she had been taking cover explodes into flames.

"Enough of this, Reborn!"

_With that said, Lal fires a flame-coated bullet._

**Taadaaaaa~ I'll be trying out the tip from Danielle Luna Soulhart a.k.a Elluna about emotions and details... after the next chapter :\ I'm not too good with details, since I go overboard sometimes, lol! Anyway, thank you for reading this! Answer my question from the A/N above too! c:**

**Shortest, Funniest and Most Meaningful Review Ever : More.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I was going to type out another one-shot (or update my other fics that I have been abandoning...), but lookie here! I typed out most of this chapter yesterday, but couldn't finish it until tonight c: I really don't like this chapter, probably since I'm running out of ideas (and someone had the same idea about the ending! O_O") so I'm pretty bummed :\ Don't expect another update too soon, I think, I wanna get updating on my other fics! D:**

**Please, review!**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 24

An injured and disheveled army student crashes through the shrubs, taking the occupants of the inn by surprise. Tsuna and Fon being the nearest to the blond rushes over to him, helping him up.

"What happened to you Colonnello?"

"Did Lal train you too harshly?"

Tsuna turns, shooting a confused look at Fon, but the Chinese teen merely shrugs before turning back to the blond. Tsuna nods at Fon, silently telling him to get the first aid kit. When the Chinese teen is out of range, Tsuna questions the blond.

"What happened to you?"

"Kora..."

"Colonnello, now's not the time to kora."

"Reborn..."

"Yes, what about Reborn?"

"Lal... So pretty..."

Tsuna sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Trust Colonnello to go off topic and compliment his trainer.

"Focus, Colonnello! What about Reborn and Lal?"

"Guns... ko-!"

At the mention of guns, Tsuna's arms go slack and Colonnello is sent sprawling on the grass in mid "kora". _He'd taught Reborn the techniques of using his Flames offensively, but he didn't think he'd use it on a fellow Arcobaleno!_ Lithely, Tsuna heads into the forest, his heart pounding with his every step.

xx

Labored breaths are the only sounds besides the sizzling of trees in the forest. Many trees are set aflame from their bullets, though many sizzle out quickly when hit with the Lal's Rain bullets with the power of tranquility.

Reborn is leaning heavily on a tree bark, his right shoulder having been hit by a Rain bullet and is currently numbed all the way to his wrist. His gun is held in his left hand, useless with the lacking of bullets and the fact that he is not much of a lefty. Meanwhile, Lal is hiding behind a wide tree, her face and body having suffered multiple burns. The burn on her face is the worst, and she has a feeling it will be staying there for a long while.

"Damned stubborn hitman won't listen to advice!"

Both of them have long run out of bullets, merely avoiding the other to prevent direct hits and combat. Both of them are unwilling to back down, their pride getting in the way. Reborn, his pride as man won't let him lose to a woman, while Lal, her pride as a senior won't let her lose to someone younger than her.

"You come out from behind that tree, Lal Mirch!"

"I will when you've put your gun down!"

"I won't, until you come out from behind that damn tree!"

"I'm out of bullets!" Lal cringes at having to admit it, imagining Reborn smirking smugly. "I won't come out with you and your bullets waiting for me!"

"You sure are stupid for a trainer, you know that?" Lal's eye twitches at Reborn's statement. "If I had bullets, that tree of yours would have been blown off already!"

Lal would face palm, but the burn on her face renders her unable to do so. Hoisting herself up, she leans heavily on her left leg and her hand on her rifle. Her right side had been burned badly, some of her hair burned away. When she appears from behind the tree, she notices Reborn is also unfit to continue fighting.

His breath is labored as he leans on his right, his arm limp from the Rain's tranquility. His fedora is seated messily on his unruly hair and his usually pristine suit is a mess. For someone who's younger and not a student of hers, he's coping well with her pace. _Heck, she's in worse shape than he is!_

"Hn, we're both in no shape to continue this fight. Truce?"

"Truce, for now."

They nod in agreement before leaning heavily on a tree each. Lal is tired out from the burns and the overuse of her muscles, passing out, her rifle clattering onto the ground. Reborn, sighs tiredly as the Rain Flames spread throughout his body and tranquility numbs him. It was a good thing Lal was willing to call temporary truce. His body will not have been able to move if they begin fighting once more.

He leans back and flinches when something cold hits his cheek. More fall from above and he peeks an eye open, only to have a drop of rain in his eye. He hisses and blinks rapidly, turning away from the tree's boughs. _Damn, it's raining._ Soon enough, rain pours heavily from the sky, drenching the unconscious Lal Mirch and the tranquilized hitman.

The rain doesn't let up and Reborn is freezing in his damp suit. Expensive silk and cloth stick to his body like glue, and weigh him down like an anchor from absorbing the rain water. _Looks like Armani will be making big bucks with his new suit; preferably a waterproof and bulletproof one this time._

Dropping his gun, Reborn uses his good hand and pulls off his soaked fedora. He swings it around, ridding it of most of the rain water before slipping it back on once more. His eyelids feel heavy, the toll of the fight finally getting to his body. _A little nap wouldn't hurt..._

**Tadaaa... Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**And, behold! Another update! -_- I can only focus on this at the moment, so expect quick updates... Sorry if I'm updating too fast for some, but I'm just so excited! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, even though it's not much compared to the other chapters!**

**P.S. I think this story should be ending within 10-15 chapters... Maybe 20? We'll see how much I end up dragging, lol!**

**Enjoy and review!**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 25

Labored breaths slip past the pale blue lips, shivers racking through his lithe frame. Rains drops drip from the tips of his hair, his clothes drenched with his dress shirt to the point of being see through. He slips a pocket-sized walky-talky and brings it close to his lip, pressing onto a button.

_"Target found."_

xx

"Reborn! Where are you?!"

Tsuna shuts an eye as water droplets from the pouring rain drip onto his face. He pushes a leafy branch out of his way causing more droplets of water to splash onto his face and into his eyes. He rubs his eyes to rid them of the rain water.

"Reborn?!"

He reaches upon a clearing of destruction, the cause of it clear to Tsuna. To a normal onlooker, it would seem like a bear had gone through the area, raging, and wreaking havoc. Then again, Tsuna isn't a normal onlooker. Trees have been rendered into splinters, leaving the roots rooted into the earth and the top part of the trees toppled on the grassy plains.

Some of the bigger and sturdier trees are upright but a massive hole is blasted through their trunks, giving Tsuna the view of the other side. Rocks have been smashed to pebbles, while some others have similar holes in them. He trudges into the mass of destruction, his feet squelching in the mud.

He was in a rush to get to Reborn and had forgotten to put on his shoes. _Speaking of shoes, what is a pair of boots sticking out from behind that tree trunk?_ Tsuna frowns and jogs towards the boots, only to gasp when he recognizes the wearer. _Just barely._

"Lal!"

Burn marks mar her entire right side and some marring parts of her bare left arm, nearly rendering her unrecognizable. Her gun lies clattered beside her, shells of the bullet she had fired littered all over the battlefield. Tsuna picks one up, frowning when he notices the burnt marks that are not caused from firing it. _They were against each other using Flame coated bullets!_

At his realization, he leaves the unconscious military trainer's side. _Whatever they did was enough to knock the Lal Mirch out, so what about Reborn?_ He walks around the debris, picking at the fallen rocks and looking through the holes, looking for Reborn. His efforts are in vain when Reborn is nowhere to be found.

"Reborn!"

Only the thundering rain meets his hearing and sight, his hitman student nowhere to be found. A pain-filled gasp reaches his ears and he runs back to Lal. She seems to be in deep pain, her face twisted up painfully. He bites his bottom lip. _What if Reborn is around the area but he hasn't heard him yet?_

Another pain-filled gasp, and Tsuna gives in. He hangs the gun over his shoulders, knowing that Lal would want it. He then props her onto his back, minding her burns, and lifts her up with a huff. It's been a long time since he had to carry someone bigger than him, the only other time was Reborn after his Flame jumpstart.

"Looks like I'll have to up my strength..."

Tsuna trudges back to the path he had come through, looking back for moment, expecting Reborn to pop out like the stealthy hitman he is. However, it is only destruction that meets his gaze. _Reborn..._

xx

"Tsunayoshi-san, where have you- Oh, dear! What happened to Lal Mirch?"

"What? What happened to my Lal?!"

Tsuna stumbles into the inn, dripping wet, with Lal on his back. They are a sight indeed with Tsuna drenched and bedraggled, his feet soiled with mud, while Lal is covered in nasty burns and also drenched to the bone. Fon and a bandaged Colonnello gently pries Lal off of Tsuna, Uni and Skull coming over to help steady the brunet.

"What happened, Tsuna?"

"By the looks... of the damage..." Tsuna's breaths are hot and shallow as he rasps. "I think... they went full blast on Flame coated bullets..."

Tsuna staggers and passes out, leaning heavily on the stuntman who yelps in shock, earning a whack to the head by a steel tonfa. Verde watches from the doorway of the kitchen, one of his many gadgets in his hands.

"Tsuna!" Uni calls for him worriedly. "Fon, how long was Tsuna missing?"

"He disappeared after Colonnello arrived at three o'clock. About four hours."

Fon grunts as he and Colonnello heave Lal to a couch, minding her burns before telling the blond to get the Sun Arcobaleno. Uni gasps and frowns, placing the back of her hand onto Tsuna's forehead before immediately retracting it.

"Ah, he's got a high fever! Skull, take Tsuna to his bedroom. I'll get the innkeepers to prepare some food for him!"

"Y-yes, Uni!"

The stuntman grunts as he heaves the brunet into his arms before running up the steps, skipping some, and reaching the room in no time. There are yells of shock and bewilderment from the other tutors, who seem to be close friends with the brunet. Uni bustles off into the kitchen, informing the innkeepers of their sick friend.

xx

"Hn, my successor sure is troublesome, but whew! These are some impressive burns for a Sun Flame!" The Sun Arcobaleno turns to the rest, a massive grin on his face, as he heals the burns. When he turns back, he frowns, and flickers his Flames off.

"It seems that my Flames are being rejected." Alejandro mutters incoherently under his breath, but Verde manages to pick out his words.

"What do you mean that the burns Reborn inflicted are permanent? Can't you heal it?" Verde glances at the infant with cold eyes filled with disdain.

"Hmph, respect your elders you-"

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you while you're in that form, Arcobaleno."

"Whatever..." Alejandro grumbles under his breath and Verde smirks as he catches every curse the infant mutters, thanks to his new and super effective hearing device. "What I mean is, her body has received to much Sun Flames and is somewhat healing on her own, and my Flames will only interrupt the process if I interfere."

"I can't do much about her situation, since my Flames are being rejected. Just leave her be and she'll be fine within a couple of days. A week, at most."

A collective sigh of relief is released at Alejandro's diagnosis. Uni, who has just bustled pass the doorway to the living room where they are, turns back to peer curiously at them.

"Could anyone help me and wash Tsuna? He's still wet and cold from the rain!"

With that said, everything returns into motion. The tutors bustle up to the room, Gokudera yelling that it is his duty as a righthand man to wash Tsuna with Yamamoto close behind. Hibari snorts, muttering about weak herbivores getting sick from getting caught in the rain with just one word, before storming up as well.

Mukuro laughs his usual laugh before disappearing into a puff of mist and Chrome walks up the stairs normally. Lambo yawns lazily before trudging up the steps with Ryohei tagging behind, hollering about Tsuna's extremeness in finding his student.

**Tadaa~ Now, I'm of to bed! ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lol, my dad pulled out the wifi line. I'm at my grandma's house, uploading this... I know right, my grandma house has major wifi! Anyway, prolonging the inevitable at the moment... Don't worry, I'll get to the point... SOON! Please don't get bored! xC Reviews have been plummeting... *watches as number drops* but I can't blame you guys since I update on odd days and at odd hours, and you guys have school too :O**

**Please, enjoy and review! :D**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 26

Everything is a mess. Clothes are thrown around the room, towels drape over everything and yells are ripping from throats. Hot-headed and stubborn people yell over the littlest things and the Sky Arcobaleno-to-be has had enough.

She huffs and walks over to the unconscious brunet. _Is this really necessary? They're fussing over the smallest things!_ She picks up a blue, button-up pajama shirt and a matching pajama bottom.

Most of Tsuna's "friends" have been arguing about his clothes and who's going to clean him up for the past twenty minutes, leaving the unconscious brunet cold and wet on the bed. Hibari had gone and cleaned the brunet up with a tenderness, he couldn't possibly have in that aloof soul, before promptly leaving the room.

Mukuro is busy smirking at the loud duo, watching in amusement at the heated argument between Gokudera and Ryohei. Takeshi's efforts in calming them down don't seem to be working. In contrary, his efforts seem to be fueling their argument. Chrome is busy in the kitchen, helping to prepare another dish to replace the one that had been knocked over by them.

Lambo, being the other one who can't be bothered to join the argument, somewhat helped out with putting a pair of boxers on Tsuna and covering him up with the thick blankets. The cow-print obsessed teen didn't, couldn't find any piece of decent clothing to put on his "brother". He then sits on the edge of the bed, holding onto Tsuna's warm right hand.

"So, Lambo..." Uni starts as she pulls away the blankets from Tsuna's petite body. "What are all of your relationships with Tsuna?"

"Hmm?" The curly-haired teen turns to her. "Oh, we're from a Famiglia. Well, we're more of a family than just a Famiglia. Although I came from Bovino, Tsuna accepted me with open arms despite my childish attitude back then..."

Lambo runs a hand through the curly, raven locks. "Tsuna met Takeshi, Kyouya and Ryohei while he was in Japan and they became fast friends, with some fights and bruises. After kindergarten, Tsuna transferred over to Italy and met Hayato, who was much quieter, in elementary school."

"Ufu~ I can't imagine Hayato being any quieter..." Uni buttons up the pajama shirt on Tsuna before going to work on his pajama pants. "You are all very close, much like a family, as you said. What about Mukuro and Chrome?"

"Oh, him..." Lambo shivers when Mukuro sends him the evil eye that promises great torture after this. "W-well, Tsuna met Chrome during middle school, which in turn, takes him to Mukuro, who is Chrome's twin brother. By then, Takeshi, Ryohei and Hibari had transferred over to Italy by the orders of our Famiglia head..."

"Lambo, you keep mentioning Famiglia but you don't mention the name of it. What is it?"

"O-oh..." Lambo's green eyes flick to the loud duo with the unsuccessful Rain to Mukuro then to the unconscious brunet, as if unsure if he should say anything about it.

"W-well, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to mention it. The Man With The Iron Hat doesn't want unnecessary bonds after the tutoring..."

"Oh, I see..." Uni pulls the blankets onto Tsuna's clothed body, tucking it up to his chin. She then pats his fluffy head of hair, glad to see the color returning to his face once more, with a tinge of red from the raging fever.

"I think it's too late for that between Reborn and Tsuna, though."

"Why would you say that?" Lambo is curious about Uni's statement.

"It isn't hard to not notice when you've been around them before the argument." Uni sits herself on the edge of the bed, holding onto Tsuna's warm left hand. "They were very close and with Tsuna's sudden idea of a trip around Italy's romantic hotspots, which was by coincidence, you could see how bonded they are. I had to back out many times, pretending to be clueless, when they had their "moments"."

Lambo cringes at the thought of his non-blood-related brother kissing another male. He doesn't have much of a problem with it, since he, too, once tried it on a gay schoolmate and found it similar to kissing a girl but with the occasional pokes of a stubble and the broader, tougher body frame. Then again, he didn't really enjoy his mouth being intruded by a tongue.

"I never knew, since they're in a deep rift and so far apart. I thought that Reborn guy was like Kyouya, aloof and cold."

"They say, never judge a book by its cover." Uni smiles.

"Or it'll be you who will suffer..." Lambo nods patting Tsuna's warm hand that is still held in his'.

xx

It's warm, too warm for the hitman to be caught in the rain. Cracking an eyelid open, Reborn finds himself in an expensively decorated bedroom. Tense and on alert, he sits up and slips out of the bed. _Where is he? He's sure the inn doesn't have such luxurious bedrooms..._

"Ah, I see that you're awake."

Reborn turns around, hearing the baritone voice from behind him, only to find no one there. He shuts his eyes, enhancing his hearing ability. There is slight shuffling of cloth and the soft taps of footsteps to his right, coming to his front. With fluid movements, he punches the figure in front of him.

There is a yell of shock then a grunt as the figure he had just punched hits the wall behind him. Lithely, Reborn snaps his eyes open and leaps for the figure, grabbing the blond by his collar. Bringing the blond's face close to his', he growls.

"Tell me, where am I, Vongola Primo."

**DUN DUN DUUNNNNN! Anyway, more will be revealed in future chapters! Sorry if this is somewhat short, I can't detect if it's short since I'm not typing on my comp :c Please, review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hiya~ Finally updated... Bermuda's revealing of his original form is rather discouraging and... just weird, lol! I always imagined him to be this cool guy, but he looks like a lizard to me... Anyway, please, enjoy this update and review!**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 27

_"Tell me, where am I, Vongola Primo."_

Cold, amber eyes gaze into onyx ones. Reborn's hand grips the mafioso's dress shirt tightly, bringing the blond's face closer to his'. With fluid movement, Reborn's hand is released from its grip when the blond shoves the hitman away with a slight flick of his wrist. Reborn is thrown back across the room, landing on his feet as his chest burns from the slight contact of strong Sky Flames. _There's no doubt about the man being Primo._

Reborn straightens himself up, tugging at his suit to rid it of its creases. The blond across the room straightens himself and brushes his shoulders with his mantle flowing in the non-existent breeze, giving off a dominant aura over the hitman. However, Reborn is not the world's number one hitman for nothing. _A dominant aura such as Primo's won't make him cower like a whacked puppy!_

"Why are you this era, Primo?"

"I have come to test my successor's student, of course."

With that said, Primo launches himself, fists flaming and burning bright. _Test Reborn, he shall!_

xx

"Guh..."

Tsuna turns over in his sleep, his clothing sticking to his body from his sweat. His hair is glued to his face, with the odd locks sticking out from sleep. The once cooling cloth is warm and damp from Tsuna's raging fever, falls off of his forehead as he turns. His blanket is kicked off of the bed and the pillows are tossed all over the room.

His sleep is restless and the room is too warm for him. He rolls over more to his right, searching for a cooler spot, only to fall over the edge and onto where his blankets pool on the floor. Ah, it's cooler down here...

"Reborn..."

xx

Orange dances in his vision as flaming punches are sent flying in his direction. His gun is of no use in this closeup battle, still sitting in his pocket. His hands are, too, flaming, but he hasn't spotted an opening to strike at. Amber eyes gaze strongly into onyx ones, exerting an unbearable pressure on the hitman.

_There!_

Raising an arm, he blocks the oncoming fist. Reborn then launches his flaming fist at the blond, the satisfying crack of the blond's nose resounding in the room. Blood spurts from his nose as he is sent flying back, skidding on his feet.

"Ah, damn. Once was a coincidence, but twice? What has Talbot been tinkering with?"

"Talbot?"

"Hn, he promised that I would be able to appear and solidify to the point of being human, but people wouldn't be able to touch me when I'm in this era. His tools must be growing faulty..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Reborn, I am the Vongola Primo from four hundred years ago, appearing in this era thanks to Talbot's new ring."

Primo lifts his left hand in front of his face, a metallic ring completed with a crystal of flashing blue tinged with amber glinting brightly. Swirls are seen moving slowly as if fiery whirlpools are raging the ocean.

"We have a lot to talk about, Reborn."

xx

Fon knocks on the bedroom door quietly, as to not wake the sick brunet, before pushing it open. Worry crashes into his heart when he sees the bed void of the fevered brunet and the tossed pillows and blanket. He rushes into the room, tossing the pillows back onto their respective places on the bed, in hopes of finding Tsuna. No more pillows to toss back, he reaches for the blanket.

"Ngh..."

Fon nearly jumps back in shock at the sudden noise, but pulls away the blanket to reveal a sleeping Tsuna underneath. He is curled up, hugging a portion of the blanket close to him like a pillow. Fon chuckles before bending down to pick the tutor up.

"You'll get sicker if you sleep on the floor, Tsuna..."

"Reborn..."

Tsuna shivers in his sleep from the chills and nuzzles into Fon's warmth. Fon shakes his head softly, smiling softly. Putting down the brunet, he finds petite hands fisted up in his shirt and unwilling to let go. After some moments of tugging and finding his attempts futile, Fon removes his shirt. His dragon tattoo, of his clan back in China, is revealed for all of the world to see.

"Sleep well, Tsunayoshi."

With that said, Fon slips out of the room, shirtless. His lack of a shirt and the revealing of his tattoo sends his fellow companions into a frenzy. Most of Tsuna's friends freaking over his lack of shirt while the others whistle and compliment his tattoo. Their ruckus stops, however, when an irritated Lal Mirch fires her gun into the ceiling, yelling at them to let her get some rest.

Omake

Blooper

Reborn launches his fist at the blond... only to have his fist go through him? He launches another fist, only to have the same thing occur once more. _What the hell?_ Primo smirks smugly at his uncalled victory, his new ring glinting brightly.

Reborn growls agitatedly before snatching the ring off of the apparition, punching the Vongola square in the jaw. He breathes heavily as the blond rubs his cheek, whimpering uncharacteristically.

"Your stupid ring was blinding me, you idiot!"

**Lol, that was silly of me :O Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Review please! c:**

**Oh! What do you guys think of a little yaoi/shounen ai between the Box Animals in human form? I'm thinking of doing some fluff! c:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hihi guys~ Reborn was so cool in the latest chapter! :D Please enjoy and review!**

**WARNING! Reborn is somewhat OOC in the confrontation between him and Primo... Tsuna is kinda OOC too...more than usual... :O**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 28

"How do you know Tsuna?"

Flaming fists clash, amber against yellow. Reborn keeps his face cool and free of pain as his bare fists meet the metal fingers of Primo's hands. Beads of crimson drip from his knuckles, but the flow stops as his flesh heals, thanks to his Sun Flames.

"I am his predecessor."

"You give off a different vibe compared to your words, Primo."

Amber eyes meet sharp onyx ones, narrowing ever so slightly. He's sharp, worthy of his title as the number one hitman. With a sharp twist, Primo slips his way out of their stagnant fist fight, his mantle flowing dramatically. Reborn takes the moment to dive in for another attack, his legs pumping as sprints towards the blond.

As he raises his fist to launch an attack, a foot makes contact with his abdomen, knocking him off of his feet and leaves him gasping for breath. _How is it possible for a four hundred-year-old semi ghost person able to kick him this hard?_ Reborn clutches his side, his mind's gears cranking to life as he thinks of a solution to get his answers from the blond.

He's invincible in this form, what with his perfected techniques and experience of a thousand battles, Reborn thinks to himself as he props himself up and leans against the wall. _He can't keep using his flames to heal himself. If this goes on, his combat abilities will be weakened!_

"Let's compromise, Reborn. If you land two consecutive hits on me, I'll reveal whatever is necessary."

Reborn watches the man warily, noting that the man is telling the truth, his stance relaxed. So, he just has to land two consecutive hits, and he'll get all the answers he needs? _Piece of cake._

Well, that was what Reborn had thought, until he is quick to realize that Primo is quick on his feet. Fatigue is overriding the hitman's entire system, attacking at his tired limbs like a virus. His once sharp swipes are sloppy and lack strength in them. However, he is stubborn and keeps swiping at the blond.

"Why do want answers, Reborn?"

"Because that tutor of mine won't tell me anything!"

Reborn halts his swiping, his breath somewhat labored. _Why won't Tsuna tell him anything?_

"He is only doing what is best-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Everyone's been telling me same crap over and over again!" Fury and sadness burn in Reborn's eyes. "I bet he's glad that I'm missing!"

"Silence! You will not speak foul of my successor!"

Primo's voice booms in anger and a protective sense of ferociousness at Reborn's accusation. His mane of blond hair seems to glow angrily as the blond looms over the young hitman, a menacing aura enveloped around his figure.

"He is by far, the holder of the purest heart and flames, surpassing my own! Tsunayoshi is not one to lie and will only look out for the best in people! He is a Vongola, and we work hard to uphold our pride!" Cold, amber eyes freezes Reborn. "Do not attempt to soil our name, hitman."

Primo slips his ring off and he dissipates into air, just as he should be as a four hundred-year-old spirit, leaving the sixteen-year-old hitman alone, dumbstruck.

"V... Vongola...?"

xx

Soft footsteps pitter patter on the wooden flooring of the inn, a pair of small feet slowly making their way through the corridor. A yawn escapes his lips and he brings an overlong sleeved hand to cover his open mouth. The long pajama pants drag along the ground at his feet, too long for the petite brunet. He walks through the open doorway, the scent of breakfast tempting him.

"M... Mornin'..."

"Tsuna! What are you doing up? You have a high fever!"

"'m fine..."

Slender arms pick him up as if he were a little kid, much to the brunet's protests. Sighing good-naturedly, Fon sets the brunet onto a high stool by the breakfast counter before returning to cooking some breakfast. The innkeepers hadn't wanted Fon to cook in the kitchen, but with his great persuasion, they let the sixteen-year-old have his way.

"Fon, what's going on?"

A head of teal hair pops out from around the doorway entry, blue eyes widening at the sight of the brunet with a bad case of bed head. With a squeal, the young girl runs up to the sleepy brunet and hugs him tight.

"You're finally awake, Tsuna!"

"Mhm..."

Uni sends a questioning glance at Tsuna's lack of response and turns to Fon for help, but the martial artist shrugs and continues cooking. Turning the gas off, he scoops three servings of dumplings and noodles, placing a plate in front of Tsuna and another for Uni before settling down with his own.

"Uni, he's fine. Just a little disoriented from the fever and sleeping through two days."

Uni nods in understanding, patting the soft fluff of brown hair. She hops onto a high stool beside her tutor's and starts on her noodles, complimenting the Asian teen on his delicious cooking. Said Asian takes her compliment with stride, smiling peacefully. Tsuna, mutters a quiet thank you and "itadakimasu", still drowsy from sleep and pokes at his food, slowly munching on the dumplings.

Once he is done, Uni takes his plate and places it in the dishwasher and leaves the kitchen, smiling at Fon, while Tsuna trudges up the stairs to his bedroom. Fon's sharp ears pick up the spray of the shower and he settles down with a cup of oolong tea. As he takes his first sip of the tea, a horde of elephants seem to thunder down the stairs and the martial artist chokes as Tsuna appears round the doorway, clad in only a towel around his waist.

"Where's Reborn?!"

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi, I th-think it's best if you hold your towel..."

"HIIIEEE!"

Tsuna blushes a bright shade of crimson and holds his slipping towel tight, waiting for Fon to regain his composure and soothe his throat. With the blush gone and composure regained, Fon smiles calmly at Tsuna albeit slightly strained.

"Reborn... hasn't been found since yo/u fell unconscious for two days due to your high fever, Tsuna..."

"W-what?"

Fon nods solemnly, the room's temperature dropping by a couple degrees. Tsuna shivers in his towel and frowns. _Surely Reborn could not be avoiding him, could he?_ Just then, Tsuna sneezes loudly.

"Please put on some clothing, Tsuna. You'll catch a cold!"

"Hai, hai..."

Tsuna waves Fon away just as the Chinese teen stands up, walking back up the stairs. He sniffles a little and rubs his nose. Hopefully, he isn't too weak from his fever to go search for Reborn...

xx

"Have you collected yourself, hitman?"

Reborn keeps his eyes shut, suppressing the flinch at the phantom's sudden voice. As if on cue, there is a slight breeze and the atmosphere grows unbearably thick.

"Yes."

"Do you think any different of my successor?" Reborn's eyes snap open and he looks up at the looming phantom.

"Why would I, Vongola Primo?"

There is a pregnant silence between the two as they speculate one another.

"Well then, would you like to hear the history of the becoming of the Arcobaleno and the existent of tutors?"

"With pleasure, Primo."

**I realize that when people stress out, I stress out...sometimes...like now... -A-" My head's pounding like mad from everyone going, "Stress ah! Stress ah!", or maybe I just need some sleep... Anyway, it's still early here...sorta... :P I'm also working on a new idea, an original one and a KHR fan fiction version of it... I won't post it until I'm done with everything else, which will be a while...maybe...**

**Review please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, an update... I intended to update earlier, but I became so lazy after my exams that I went ahead and laughed my arse off while reading Beelzebub and lost myself in art after being deprived for an entire week... ヽ(；▽；)ノ**

**The italicized paragraphs are mini flashbacks/what Primo is telling Reborn for certain scenes... Enjoy this update!**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 29

"The Arcobaleno was founded by a dear friend of mine, but he kept the crucial details from me and I was appointed as tutor for them, without my consent." The blond seems lost in his thoughts as he settles on hovering an inch above the carpeted ground, cross-legged.

"He gathered the world's strongest people through his vast communication network through trades. Meeting Bermuda, however, was by chance. Bermuda had been sailing on a merchant's ship on his way to France." Giotto motions for Reborn to join him on the floor. "This friend of mine, was saved by Bermuda himself when he was assaulted by angry drunkards..."

_Chains rattle and clink from the man's waist, coiling around his arms._

"According to him, Bermuda seemed more of a villain than a hero with the chains. An unsuspecting hero, I guess..."

_The man gathers himself up as he leans heavily on the wall behind him, his side throbbing painfully from the harsh beating from his assaulters. Fear clenches his heart for the first time in decades._

"W-who are you?"

"He didn't-"

"Wait, who is he? You keep mentioning-"

"Do not interrupt, hitman." Amber eyes flash at the young hitman, quieting him in an instant. "As I was saying..."

_Brown eyes peer up the tall man through the lens of his rounded spectacles, suppressing the fear he feels deep within him. He watches warily as the chains clink and rattle as they are tucked into the pockets of the man's trench coat._

"Bermuda." A pair of clear blue eyes glint under the cascading moonlight. "I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein. You are?"

"My friend was intrigued by Bermuda and his chains, especially in his strength." Primo makes light hand gestures as he said chains. "He told me that those chains were so enchanting and elegant, the punishment they delivered upon the drunkards were ignored."

Reborn snorts as he places a hand over his mouth, in hopes of stifling his laughter. "Yes, it's silly, but he was always a little odd, that he is.", Primo says as he smiles.

_The man opens his mouth to respond, but a yell for Bermuda cuts him off. Bermuda turns around and he peeps over Bermuda's tall form. He watches as Bermuda tilts his top hat slightly in acknowledgement before walking towards the man._

"Wait..!" Bermuda pauses in his steps and looks over his shoulder towards him. "Meet me at Dock 15, seven in morning!"

The only answer he got was a tilt of the top hat.

The next winter's morning finds him at the docks, wrapped up in a thick coat. He fidgets in the cold and checks his watch for the umpteenth time this morning. Bermuda's late, he thinks to himself.

"Good morning."

He jumps at the baritone voice. He hadn't noticed him at all! The only indication he got was a quiet clink of his chains, but that sounded milliseconds before he spoke.

"G-Good morning, Bermuda."

He stands up hastily, having sat on the floor while waiting for Bermuda. He brushes off the fallen snow that had collected on his lap. Then, he looks up at the taller man.

"What do you think of becoming one of the world's seven strongest people, the Arcobaleno?"

"Just like that, and the Arcobaleno was formed. Any questions?"

Reborn pinches the bridge of his nose as his mind processes the tale Primo had just told him. "Yeah, I got a couple in mind."

"What is it?"

"So, Bermuda and his gang are over four hundred years old?"

"Hmm, not necessarily." Primo taps his chin. "Bermuda, yes, but I do not recognize the others. They might've been chosen from different eras when the original Arcobaleno members could not keep up."

"Wait, what do you mean by "could not keep up"?"

Primo's expression darkens. "Every few decades, the Arcobaleno would be tested against the possible candidates. If one lost, that member would be replaced by the candidate." The blond phantom purses his lips. "Most of them were like you, Reborn. They had barely seen the world, but they were chosen and turned into the Arcobaleno. Any other questions?"

Reborn taps his chin. "Well, what about the tutors? How are they chosen?"

"That's a tough topic to explain..." Primo dark expression morphs into a thoughtful one. "He's very picky when it comes to tutors. As you know, I was the tutor for the first generation of Arcobaleno. I, however, was not alone."

"Six other people were also dragged into the mixture and they later became my Guardians after we were retired of our tutoring. It was a miracle that we were able to meet one another after everything..." A soft, nostalgic smile graces the blond's lips. "We were then given rings, the Vongola rings."

"After a couple of decades, when we were in our mid-forties, a new famiglia had formed and was growing fast." Primo's eyes seem grow distant as he reminisces. "Millefiore, they were called. Not long after, we caught wind that he had chosen tutors from the famiglia before it was formed. "They, too, had unique rings called the Mare rings."

"What do the rings have to do with all this?" Reborn waves his hands about, in reference to "all this".

"They play major roles in maintaining the world's balance, Reborn. They are also known as the Trinisette. The Arcobaleno's pacifiers are the rainbow, the Mare rings are the ocean and the Vongola rings are the clams." Reborn raises an eyebrow. "In a way, if one is destroyed, then all is lost."

"Then, what about this "Luce"?"

"How do you know about her, hitman?"

"Jager mentioned her to Uni when they came to get us to work together and overthrow Checkerface."

Primo's face is pale and ghastly at Reborn's reply. The hitman is taken by surprise as the phantom solidifies, thanks to the ring, and Primo grips him by the shoulders.

"Who suggested it?"

"Bermuda."

The blond cusses under his breath as he releases Reborn, muttering incoherently. Reborn brushes the imaginary dust and crinkles off of his suit. _What has gotten into him?_ As Primo runs a hand through his unruly hair, Reborn catches wind of his words.

"Bermuda has finally lost it... Idiota!" Then, amber eyes meet onyx ones. "Reborn, whatever you do, whatever it takes! Don't go through with the plan!"

"Why not?"

"This plan is utter suicide! He won't let go of this if it doesn't pull through!"

Reborn narrows his eyes at the now solidified phantom. "How would you know? Unless, this has happened before..?"

"Tell me, do you know of Shimon's sudden disappearance?"

xx

"Jyuudaime, it's time for dinner... Jyuudaime!?"

Everything is in place. The bed is made, clothes are in the closet and a note sitting idly on the bed. The silver-haired teen snatches up the piece of paper, reading its contents before dashing out of the room.

"Jyuudaime's gone!"

**I apologize if this is short...and confusing... I admit, I'm not very clear on the subject... I made lot of changes, so the Millefiore has been around for as long as the Vongola in here and Bermuda will remain that street magician Bermuda of mine and whatnot... I'm not on my PC (as per usual)... I'm getting very distracted by everything... Oh, look! My color pens! *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* Lal is so pretty in the latest chapter! You know what? At the rate they're going to grow, Reborn's going to be "younger" than Tsuna now! (￣▽￣)**

Ciao~!


	30. Chapter 30

**I guess most of you expected that ending, lol! XD Sorry for the super lateness! Laziness is overpowering me, and to abandon all sorts of art is tempting…but not tempting enough! Ha! Beat that, Lazy Me! :P**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 30

"Shimon? I think you mean Simon. Sure, I know Simon Cowell from American Idol and all-"

"No, the **Sh**imon!", Primo cuts his sentence short, stressing the "sh". "I'm surprised that a hitman of your caliber does not know of them!"

Reborn falls forward slightly as a translucent mallet whacks his head. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Shimon was one of the world's most influential famiglie with their unique Flames, the Flames of the Earth runs in their bloodline along with the blood red irises and compass-like pupils. One day, they vanished from the face of the Earth.", Primo says, ignoring Reborn's cry of pain. "The cause of their disappearance is none other than the tutoring of the Arcobaleno. The appointed tutors were compliant, a tad too compliant, and felt pity towards their charges."

"The plan was easier said than done. _He_ destroyed them before they could even begin their attacks on him." Primo's amber eyes gain a faraway look and clouds over as a frown takes place on his lips. "Shimon was never heard from again."

"I don't want that to happen to Vongola, nor do I want people to be sacrificed." A determined look on his face glowing bright. "The Arcobaleno system requires the lives of seven people and it is the best we have now." Primo stands up abruptly, leaving a thoughtful Reborn on the floor.

"_Ciao."_

xx

Reborn blinks and he is surprised to find himself sitting on grass, under a tall oak tree. _What the-?_ He looks up and clenches his eyes shut tight as the afternoon's sun shines into his eyes. _What the heck?_ He tugs his fedora lower, shading his eyes.

As his eyes gradually get used to the light, he is confused. There are no expensive looking walls around him, no floors underneath him, no expensive looking furniture, and most of all, no Primo. _What in the heck?_ The hitman picks himself up and tugs the stray crinkles off of his suit.

"_Watch out for him, hitman."_

Reborn jumps at the ghostly voice of the Primo, cursing under his breath. _"Him, who?"_

"_Him__. Oh, take a step to your left."_

Taking the phantom's advice, the hitman steps to his left. A net falls from above, missing him by a hair's breadth. _"Another step."_ Reborn takes another step to his left, this time, avoiding a heavy anchor that falls from above as well. He raises an eyebrow at the fallen anchor, chills at the thought of how close to death he was just a second ago.

"Oof!"

A heavy weight falls onto the hitman and he falls, his face making contact with the grassy floor. A small sigh is released from the weight on him and a pair of lanky arms wrap themselves around his torso. Reborn struggles against the somewhat limp hold and props himself up on his elbows, his upper half turned halfway to observe the 'weight'.

A mane of brown fluff fills his view and he ruffles it, his lips tugging to a side. It is quiet between them, but the silence is soon broken by one blond trainee.

"Yo, kora! Tsuna's here!" Blue eyes meet onyx ones. "Reborn's here too, kora!"

xx

"We can't go along with Bermuda's plan."

All perk to Reborn's sudden statement. Everything that had happened during Reborn's absence have been cleared up, they had gone silent until Reborn broke the silence. Curiosity and questions gleam in the many pairs of eyes.

"Why not?"

Reborn wants to roll his eyes at _her_ voice, somehow still irked by her. He tugs at his fedora and he feels a slight pressure on his arm from Tsuna's arm hug. His tutor has been clinging onto him for a while now. Speaking of which, since he tackled him.

"Because it's not going to end well." The rest open their mouths to retort against Reborn's vague answer, but he quickly silences them with three little words. "Primo said so."

"P-Primo?" Colonnello stutters before regaining his usual bluster. "You're kidding, kora! There's no way someone from four hundred years ago would pop up just to say that!"

"He would."

All eyes turn to the brunet who had been silent all the while. They frown worriedly at his pale complexion. He waves them off when he notices their shared looks.

"My intuition has been bugging me for a while now, since we returned with Reborn, No, since yesterday, actually…" Tsuna's hands wrap themselves tighter around Reborn's arm, sparking curiosity within others, not so much in Uni. "I have a bad feeling about everything…"

"According to Primo…" Reborn cuts in. "A famiglia known as Shimon was wiped out in the past due to this very plan that Bermuda tried to carry out. Checkerface wiped them out before they could do anything."

A pregnant silence fills the room.

"If Jyuudaime says so, we'll confront Bermuda and, hopefully, Checkerface to clear things up."

There are murmurs of agreement from the others, doubt in their voices. Whatever it takes, this plan is not to be carried out.

xx

**INTERMISSION!**

**I'll be changing my username! I was supposed to change it two days ago (7****th**** November) as my annual anniversary on this site, but I didn't manage to update and I didn't want to confuse you guys! So, my next username will be "Hamano Chiaki"!**

**THANK YOU!**

xx

"Good morning, my successors." A calm smile graces the infant's lips. "I hope you have trained well."

"We're not going along with your plan, Bermuda."

The infants that stand on some rocks stare blankly at the group of tutors and successors.

"What?" A scowl replaces the once gentle smile. "I will not tolerate defiance once you have agreed to our plan!"

"We said we won't fucking do it!" Lal removes the safety to her gun as Bermuda opens his mouth to say more. "Shut your trap, _baby_."

All hell is let loose.

xx

"Tch!"

Reborn tosses his gun away, shells of burnt out bullets scattered at his feet. He is currently crouched behind a rock. The other Arcobaleno-to-be are battling out there with their own devices, alongside their tutors. Reborn leans back against the rock as he thinks up of a strategy.

His bullet supply has run out, his tutor is nowhere to be found and he's overusing his Flames. With a crunch of the pebbles, another figure joins Reborn behind the rock. Reborn's eyes widen by a fraction at his tutor's appearance, a dying will flame on his forehead and a pair of metallic gloves covering his hands.

"Reborn…" His voice is strong, never wavering. "I have to make this quick. This will be able to help you in this fight."

Tsuna shoves something small and cold into his hands. "You'll know what to do." With that said, Tsuna leaps over the rock and into the fray, leaving a bewildered Reborn staring at the thing in his hands.

_What is he supposed to do with a chameleon?_

**Anyway, thanks for reading my update! :P Someone pointed out that my updates are short, but that was my usual length…sometimes. This time, I'm trying to combine chapters to get to the main point before I stray anymore XD It was my last day of school for the rest of the year, so I'll try to update more… TRY! I say, TRY! XD Review, pleeeaassseeeee? :B**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, I'm going to be very vague with the fights since I can't be bothered with the descriptions at the moment… My mood is not getting better, I'm trying to reign it in though =_= Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! Arigato! (;v;)**

**WARNING: Mix up of slight descriptions of moves…and lots of other things…**

**EDIT: Yay! New cover by meeeeeeee XD  
**

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 31

They stare into his soul.

Yellow eyes swallowing him whole.

A small, pink tongue licks the tip of his nose.

"Gyaaa- amphhh!"

Reborn claws at the once-chameleon-now-green-tape that fastens his mouth shut. _What the heck is this thing? _His fingers slip into a slight opening before tearing the green thing off of his mouth. As he dangles it in between two fingers of his left hand, it transforms back into a chameleon with its snout pinched in between his fingers.

"The heck?"

Reborn grabs its tail, releasing the snout, and jumps in shock when it upchucks something white and slimy onto his black slacks. _Eewww... _A look of disgust claims his face as he picks it up and places the chameleon at his feet.

Reborn nearly shrieks out uncharacteristically in surprise as small feet clamber up his legs and up his neck under the clothes, the coldness getting to him and his ticklish spots having been tickled. A slight weight settles on his fedora and Reborn tilts his head slightly to accommodate the reptile. The hitman pries the slimy- what seems to be- note.

_'Reborn, hopefully this message gets to you before Leon digests it.' Reborn grimaces. So this is lizard gastric juice? 'Anyway, Leon is no ordinary chameleon. He's a transformer chameleon that'll only switch forms for the ones he trusts, the one who is his partner.'_

"Oh, so you immediately take me as your owner, huh?"

Leon merely licks his snout.

_'He should have recognized you by now.' _**Thunk.**

Reborn jumps slightly at the sudden sound and extra weight on his fedora. **Thunk. **Another weight. Reborn reaches up and pats his fedora, his fingers brushing against something cold and solid. Curious yet wary of it, he picks it off of his hat and examines it.

_A bullet._

_Why is there a bullet on his head? _**Thunk. **His eyebrows meet and he removes his fedora off of his head. Surrounding the lime green chameleon are, in fact, bullets. He picks one up from the fedora and compares it with the other in his hand.

They appear to be normal bullets, but their weight and the band of yellow around the shell give Reborn the feel of a specially customized bullet. He fingers the yellow band, feeling the difference in texture, when a slight spark ignites. _Oh?_

_'He should be upchucking some useful items by now. They should be able to help you now. Tsuna.'_

Reborn picks up a handful and Leon climbs up his other, outstretched hand. With a soft glow, the green chameleon transforms into a green revolver. Reborn smirks and grips the gun-chameleon-thing comfortably, loading the bullets into it. _Oh, how fun it is to have a new toy!_

xx

"Hey, stupid cow!"

"Yare, yare, Verde… There's no need to yell when I'm right beside you…" The curly-haired teen turns away from the young scientist. "Thunder Set!"

Verde watches in fascination as dark clouds gather and rumble. Lightning strikes at his tutor and Verde isn't the least surprised when he doesn't fry to a crisp. However, he is fascinated as the lightning fuses into his horns and sparks flare off of his lean body.

"Elettrico Cornata!"

As the teen yells out, electrical charges crackle and crash towards the enemies, the current Arcobaleno. Said enemies jump out of the charges' ways, but they didn't evade unscathed. Slight burns mar the tiny forms and cloaks. Verde takes the opportunity to fire some of his new experimental acids and launches a prototype battle bot.

xx

"Sistema C.A.I!"

Purple clashes against red as the Cloud Arcobaleno, Big Pino fires at one of the many circular shields around Gokudera and Fon. Tutor and student are back to back, both holding up their keep. Gokudera clicks his tongue as he feels a slight tremor that goes through him. _Sistema C.A.I won't hold for long!_

The silver-haired teen activates the Lightning and Storm rings. The familiar surge in his blood zips through his entire body as he aims at Big Pino.

"Flame Thunder!"

A blast of concentrated red flames, green sparks charging in it, shoot out of the mouth of the skull on his arm. The chubby Arcobaleno jumps to evade the shot, but is unable to as he is hit square in the chest (his entire tiny torso).

"Guh!"

xx

"Maa, maa, Nello-kun-"

"Only Lal can call me that!"

Yamamoto grins good-naturedly, albeit slightly strained, as he clenches the hilt of his blade tightly. He pushes off one of the puppets that are attacking them before having to deal with another. Lal Mirch is fighting off the Storm Arcobaleno, neutralizing the Storm flames.

Meanwhile, Colonnello is backed up against the swordsman, fending off the remaining puppets. Ryohei is extremely throwing punches at the Sun Arcobaleno, his determination burning bright. Yamamoto kicks the puppet he is dueling with away, earning a good distance. Colonnello, too, kicks his opponent away.

"Haha, well, Nello-kun…" Yamamoto's glance turns sharp. "I want you to go help Lal Mirch out and…"

"Enjoy the show."

Yamamoto pushes Colonnello back just as a puppet comes charging to strike at the student. The swordsman hits the puppet back with the hilt of his sword before turning away from the blond.

"Shigure Soen Ryu; Axle of Rain."

xx

"Gyahahaha! I'll show you my immortal body that even the Reaper rejects!"

With a roar of the engine, Skull pulls his visor over his eyes, and rips across the battlefield on his motorcycle. He runs over various monstrous illusions cast by the Mist Arcobaleno. He turns his bike around, pulling off a wheelie, and revs the engine once more.

"Gyahahaha! All bow down to Skull-sama!" He looks down as his pant leg is tugged at, shrieking as he sees a tentacle wrapped around his calf. "Ohnonononono… Ooda-k-koooooo!"

Hibari watches calmly as his pupil is tossed into the sky by his own partner, irritation gnawing at his features. He slams a tonfa into a gruesome illusion, ignoring the realistic splatter of goo. _What a useless student._ He'll have to bite that herbivore to death later. Cold, grey eyes narrow at the endless illusions surrounding him.

"Kamikorosu."

xx

"Kufufufufu…"

Heterochromatic eyes flash dangerously at the electrical charges bouncing off of the Arcobaleno. Chrome's lone eye watches the many illusions surrounding the skylark warily. Mammon frowns at the entire situation all around them. Mukuro nudges the girl with his elbow.

"Go and help out Skylark-kun, Nagi-chan." The kanji in his red eye rolls to a three. "Mammon and I will take _good care_ of him."

xx

"Why fight when you know you can't win?"

His gravelly voice sends shivers down Tsuna's spine as he catches his breath. Going against Jager and Bermuda has never been on his to-do list, but to heck with laying down and letting them ruin Vongola!

"I fight…" Tsuna pants out. "I fight because I want to protect! At least I gave my all even though it doesn't work out in the end!"

Bermuda, fed up with his persistence, lashes out his chains at the brunet. Tsuna leaps but, with a slight flick of his wrist, the chains changes direction and lashes into Tsuna's back with a resounding crack of metal. Tsuna lands on the dirt roughly, a small trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Hmph..!" Bermuda smirks at the tired out brunet. "Words like yours are what make me disgusted. Such heroism will get you nowhere in this world, Tsunayoshi!" Bermuda moves to lash the brunet once more.

"Enough, Bermuda." Jager's eyes narrow at the brunet. "Give up, Tsunayoshi, and join us against The Man With the Iron Hat." Jager crouches in front of the fallen brunet.

"N.. N-"

**BANG!**

"Save your breath, Tsuna." Tsuna turns over and looks towards the voice, eyes widening by a fraction.

"Reborn…" His name is all but a whisper.

A smirk makes its presence known on the hitman's face as he uses his new, green gun to tilt his fedora upwards, revealing more of his face.

"Your knight in shining armor is here."

**To Be Continued**

**I laughed when I typed Reborn's last line out. Pfft! Knight in shining armor! He's more of the Dark Knight! XD I apologize for any mix up and the lack of descriptions for some parts...  
**

**Have you guys watched Skyfall? Man, the villian is GAY! Outright GAY I tell you! XD I was guessing his sexuality when he was revealed and the way he acts gives it away…sorta :P**

**Anyway, you must be familiar with this… Review please! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**I hope you guys didn't miss me too much while I was gone on a holiday (How vain of me :P)! Anyway, Phuket was awesome and I had a baby elephant kiss me on the cheek! :3 I've also started reading "The World God Only Knows" and am sort of addicted to it… *w* It's rather unique and original. I like original storylines :P**

**It's rather scary to see that my Doc Manager is nearly empty! O_O I wasn't even away that long! I think... T_T  
**

**Reminders: The end is near! Both for KHR and my story! QAQ **

_**Flashbacks are in bold and italicized.**_

_Thoughts are italicized._

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 32

"_Your knight in shining armor is here."_

Reborn steps forward and wraps an arm around Tsuna's chest, going under his arms, as he lifts the petite brunet off of the ground. Tsuna leans heavily against the hitman, the toll of Bermuda's lashings too much to bear. Reborn frowns at his tutor's condition and drags the brunet over to a tree.

"Wai-!" Tsuna is silenced by a peck on the lips.

"Nope." A cheeky smirk. "I'll be back."

Reborn turns around to face his opponents, tugging his fedora over his eyes, his demeanor chilling. His thumb pulls the safety of the gun and he aims the firearm at them.

"Now, who's first?"

xx

"Ah! Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna turns towards the familiar voice of Lambo, his body protesting at his every move. The shaggy-haired teen's head pops out from behind a shrub, his student, Verde, popping out too soon after.

"Lambo! What're you doing here?"

"Well, how do I say this… Verde and I didn't really have an opponent to fight against…" Lambo scratches the back of his neck shyly before mumbling, "Though he did toss a couple of acid bombs at them…"

"Acid bombs?" Tsuna turns to look at the young scientist. "Hey, could you…"

xx

The teens clenches his jaw as he tightens his grip and applies more pressure on his wound. His white undershirt is soaked in crimson and a massive hole is ripped on the back of his maroon jacket. Leaning heavily against a tree, his labored breaths are accompanied by the sounds of a commotion nearby.

"Tch." He clicks his tongue, disapproving of his moment of weakness during his fight. _He'd let his guard down!_

_**A blast of concentrated red flames, green sparks charging in it, shoot out of the mouth of the skull on his arm. The chubby Arcobaleno jumps to evade the shot, but is unable to as he is hit square in the chest (his entire tiny torso).**_

"_**Guh!**__**"**_

_**Gokudera smirks at his successful shot after his many fruitless attempts. The skull crossbow(?) dematerializes into a red puff of smoke as he prepares to meet up with his Jyuudaime. Pain blooms on his back, sending his nerves into a frenzy and his mind to a standstill. **_

_**His limbs are numb and he feels the pull of gravity as he falls forward, crashing onto the dirt floor. Fingers twitch and his body jerks slightly from the aftershocks of his assaulter's electrifying attack. A small form settles in front of him, his green eyes twitching from the shocks and the irritation at his carelessness.**_

"_**You didn't think that Big Pino would be fighting alone, did you?" A long tongue flicks out of the small infant's mouth. **_

"_**Tch." The silver-haired teen pushes himself shakily, regaining the feeling in his limbs. "You… Dirty fighting..!"**_

"_**Oh? No one said that the fights are one-on-one though!" Small Gia smirks at the teen. Gokudera grits his teeth as he activates his Storm ring, standing up shakily. He raises his arm towards the Arcobaleno.**_

"_**Rocket Bomb Version X!"**_

_Damn!_ The silver-haired teen is regretting his reckless move. His left shoulder blade, where he was struck at, throbs painfully. The shrubs nearby rustle loudly. _Whoever it is, isn't making an effort in being stealthy._ A head of grayish, buzz cut hair pops out from the shrubs.

"What are you extremely doing here, Octopus Head?"

Gokudera, for the first time, feels happy to see the loud Sun Guardian.

xx

"Looks like we're back to square one, huh?" The swordsman grins half-heartedly at the blond recruit. "Nello-kun…"

"Looks like it."

The two Rains are currently back to back, fending off the puppets once more. Just as Yamamoto is about to knock a puppet back while Colonnello prepares to shoot, both puppets suddenly freeze and fall limply onto the floor.

"Kora?"

"EXTREME!"

_Ah…_, Both Yamamoto and Colonnello think to themselves as understanding comes to mind. Both of them jog towards the loud yell and are shocked to find the short-tempered bomber injured on his back. They'd escaped with little to no injuries, but it seems that Gokudera hasn't been so lucky.

As Ryohei sets to healing Gokudera, Lal sneakily joins them in the shadows of the trees. However, she is unable to mask her presence as an iron-tinged scent fills the air. Colonnello, having been trained to be alert at all times, spots the scent and turns towards her location, eyes widening at her injured state.

"Lal!"

That bandage that once covered up the burn on her face is singed and a part of it has deteriorated from the storm flames. A hand is clamped on her right side, an obvious dark patch on the navy green tank top.

"Tch, nothing serious, Nello."

"What do you mean nothing serious? You're bleeding!"

Anger and irritation blazes in her eyes. "I said it isn't serious!" However, she is contradicted as her eyes roll back and falls over, into Colonnello's arms.

xx

"Weak herbivores, where is the omnivore?"

An ominous aura blends into the tense environment. All eyes,minus Colonnello, Lal and Ryohei's, look up at the prefect. An unconscious biker is dragged by the collar in Hibari's hand. Yamamoto cracks a tense smile as Chrome peeks from behind the fearsome prefect.

"Haha, Tsuna is probably fighting Bermuda and Jager with Reborn…" The swordsman's laughter is empty as his eyes flick between the unconscious woman and the bomber.

"Tch." Hibari sneers at them before tossing Skull towards them. "Watch the herbivores for me. I'm going to bite that omnivore to death for stealing my prey."

Yamamoto catches Skull clumsily, somewhat surprised by Hibari's length of speech. "Hai."

xx

"Kufufufu, what are doing here, Skylark-kun?"

"Pineapple herbivore…!"

Hibari brandishes his tonfas while Mukuro grips his trident. The illusionist's red eye twitches in irritation at the nickname. Then, he notices someone missing. "Kufufufu, where's Nagi-chan?"

"With the herbivores."

"Hmph, is that so?" Mukuro lowers his triton as he smirks at the prefect, a trace of irritation shining in his eyes. "I'll let this go for now. Tsunayoshi and Reborn-kun need some help, kufufufufu~"

**I apologize if it seems like I'm dragging the story! I don't mean to, but I'm not entirely sure how to approach the fight scene (or if there is even one!) x_x Please, review and leave your thoughts! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**GAH! It's so hard to keep track of all the characters in this chapter! OAO Okay: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Chrome, Viper, Skull, Ryohei are currently bunched up together. Mukuro, Tsuna, Hibari and Reborn are bunched up together. Lambo and Verde are bunched up together... Fon and Uni are missing from the equation... Anyway, the finale~~**

_Italics - thoughts/telepathy-ish thing between Mukuro and Chrome_

Katekyo Dame-Tsuna!

Chapter 33

Back to back.

Labored breaths.

Clothes drenched in sweat.

"Hey, Reborn?", Tsuna pants out as his Dying Will flame continues to burn brightly.

"Hn?"

"Throwing acid bombs at them was a bad idea, wasn't it?" A ghost of a wry smile twitches on Reborn's face at Tsuna's attempt of lightening the mood.

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna. Look at how gruesome they've become.", Reborn's eye twitches at the deformed looks of Jager and Bermuda.

Lambo and Verde have scampered away from the battlefield in search of their comrades, leaving the tutor-pupil pair to fend for themselves. _That had been an hour ago._

A hollow laugh. "I lied." Reborn's eyes flick towards Tsuna for a split moment. Lied? "I haven't taught you everything yet.", Tsuna murmurs to his pupil, his amber eyes darting to and fro.

"I'll tell you when they get here." _They?_

"Kufufu, I hope you haven't taken all the fun, Tsunayoshi."

"Omnivore."

_Oh, them._

xx

"Tch, I'm fine, idiot Lawnhead!"

Gokudera hisses quietly as he stands up, his shoulder blade throbbing painfully despite having been healed the best Ryohei could. Yamamoto and Ryohei frown at the bomber.

"You're not fine, Gokudera!", Takeshi's voice is raised slightly as Gokudera continues struggling to his feet.

"I am fine, end of story!"

"No, you aren't!"

Gokudera and the rest present flinch at the swordsman's harsh tone, shocked at its volume. Skull shakes his head rapidly as he gains consciousness from being knocked out. Fon lands quietly on a branch, watching over them while Luce, who has just arrived with Fon, peeks from behind the tree. In the midst of the battle's tension, the rain has snapped. Yamamoto himself gets to his feet, strapping his sheathed katana onto his back.

"You'll only be a burden if you join up with Tsuna in your current state. I'm not sorry for saying that because you _need_ to hear it."

Gokudera clicks his tongue agitatedly but looks away as Yamamoto's words hold truth.

"Tch, do your thing, Lawnhead."

xx

_"Mukuro-sama..."_

Mukuro smirks as he stamps his trident onto the dirt floor, illusions of the dead rise from the ground. _"Yes, Nagi-chan?"_, he replies mentally. A twisted smirk curls the edges of his lips as he takes delight in seeing his illusions mauling their opponents.

"Kufufu, you lots sure a bunch of hardies...", Mukuro drawls out, despite the sharp pain in his side from the harsh lashing Bermuda had executed minutes ago.

_"Mukuro-sama, is Lambo-kun with you?"_

Mukuro twitches at the mention of the cow-print obsessed teen. _"No, he isn't, kufufu~" _

_"We are supposed to-"_

Chrome stops in mid sentence and her counterpart grows worried as time grows on.

_"Nagi-chan..? Kufufu, this is no time for a prank..."_

There is no reply.

_"Nagi?_

xx

"Tch, damn bastards!"

Gokudera fingers the dynamites in his hands, backed up against a tree. The commotion of a battle raging is all around him as Chrome and her pupil fend off the Cloud and Lightning Arcobaleno with the help of Yamamoto's swordsmanship and Fon's martial arts. Gokudera stands on his feet abruptly, catching Ryohei's attention.

"What are you extremely doing, Octopus Head?!", Ryohei whisper-yells, his attention on healing Lal wavering slightly. He reaches out and grabs firmly onto the bomber's arm.

"I'm going to help them, of course, Lawnhead!", Gokudera struggles against the firm hold.

"Don't!", Ryohei's voice is firm. "Take Colonnello and Uni with you and go help Sawada. If you meet up with Lambo or Verde, tell them to come here."

Gokudera and Colonnello are rendered speechless at Ryohei's serious talk and the lack of "extreme" in his words. The blond is then pushed towards the bomber and Gokudera snaps out of his daze, seeing the boxer under a new light. He nods at the Sun Guardian before dragging the blond with him.

_If it's enough for the Lawnhead to become serious, then it's enough reason for him to listen to him._

xx

"Stupid cow!"

Gokudera's face is molded into a thunderous expression as he looms over the crouched teen, hands at his hips. An oddly colored liquid drips from the ends of his hair. Lambo had decided that he and Colonnello were a couple of the Vindice members and threw a couple of Verde's harmless "water bombs" at them. Mainly Gokudera.

"Get to the Lawnhead, both you and Verde. We'll get your bombs to Jyuudaime.", Gokudera orders the teen in his gruff voice, picking Verde's box filled with bombs up before passing another one to Colonnello. Uni offers to help, only to be brushed off by Gokudera.

xx

"Hmph, I don't like repeating myself, Tsunayoshi.", Bermuda declares, the shadow cast by his top hat gives his deformed face an eerie feel. "Give up. Your efforts are futile."

"No way, Bermuda.", Tsuna holds himself high, unwilling to back down.

_Where are the others?_ They've been fighting and fighting. The Sun and Storm Arcobaleno jumped into the fray as soon as Hibari and Mukuro made their moves, ruining their chances of overtaking Bermuda and Jager.

Bermuda opens his mouth to say more.

"COLONEL BLAST!"

**BOOM!**

Cries of pain and agony fill the air as a couple of bombs are shot from within the shrubs, a blond clad in an army uniform jumping out from the green. He shoots a triumph grin at the dumbfounded fighters, but is whacked harshly on the back of his head soon after.

"BAKA!", A silver-haired teen stomps out of the shrubs. "Who the heck told allowed you to blast those bombs?!"

Colonnello opens his mouth to retort, but he is silenced by another whack to the back of his head. Albeit a slightly harsher one.

"You idiot! You're wasting limited ammo!"

Colonnello turns around.

"LAL!"

He lunges for the woman.

She kicks him where it counts.

"Dammit...", she hisses as the bandage on her torso starts to stain red.

Ryohei runs up to her, looking slightly out of shape, with a fresh roll of bandages in hand. Lal had refused anymore flames from the boxer, claiming that it would be dangerous for him if he gave anymore. She leans against a tree, Ryohei and Colonnello settling her at the roots.

"I've had enough of the interruptions!", a mangy growl.

His figure sends shivers down their spines. Face half eaten through, leaving only clean bone, and his clothes tattered and torn. Jager doesn't seem any better with his face deformed and angry red burns scattered all over.

The air feels different as they are joined by Fon, Skull, Viper and Chrome. Viper and Chrome are slightly battered, but still standing nonetheless. From the small smile on Chrome's face, it is a clear indication that they have taken out two of the Arcobaleno. Uni flanks Tsuna on his right.

"We're also getting tired of interruptions.", Reborn drawls out as Leon crawls to his hand and transforms into a gun. There is a slight whir of engines from behind, indicating Verde and Lambo's arrival.

_"Remember, this move is important.", his tutor had panted out while exchanging blows with his opponent._

Reborn lifts his his weapon and aims it in Bermuda's direction. Said target's bristles as he prepares for whatever move the hit man is about to pull.

_"You'll reach a whole new level of power with this. Focus on your Dying Will and summon it to your gun.," determined amber eyes glance his way. "Just repeat what I say..."_

"Scoppio di Luce!"

Then, it's white.

xx

Onyx eyes look up at the two-storey house. It's been a while, Dame-Tsuna. He smirks under the shadow cast by his fedora hat. A green head peeks down from its perch on the black hat, a long pink tongue licking its snout.

_Two years since the battle._

Two years since he last saw the brunet.

He knocks on the front door.

A woman answers it.

"Ara? Whose child are you? Are you lost?"

"Ciaossu, madam. I am Reborn, the home tutor."

**THE END**

First of all, SANKYUU! I honestly didn't think this story would get such a strong response, ehehehe... *scratches head* Thank you for the 340+ reviews!

Hot, smexy (?) gingerbread men/women (take your pick) cookies for those who stayed with me all the way to the end (bonus jellybeans for you guys too since you waited for me while I was lazing around and trying to cope with my one-time sudden burst of updating spree! ^_^)! Hershey's kisses to everyone especially to the odd review spams I get once in a while ^_^

Also, candy canes to the 4 communities that added my story! Major Dose, My heaven of stars, Strong Tsuna and The Empire! I think most of my readers came from there, ne? ^_^

Hot chocolate to the 51,740 views, 190 favorites and 238 alerts (currently as I type ^_^)! I wonder what happened there, lol? Though I wished you guys who favorited/ put on alert would review too ^_^ (Psst! Review what you guys think of the overall of this story, ne?)

Second of all, I'M SOLLY! I apologize for the lack of R27 moments (though I tried to make it up with a couple of make out/kissing scenes...), but this IS shounen-ai. A very chaste one at that. I think this story would have gone well even without the slight BL in here (I think?) :P

I also apologize if I didn't reply to your reviews/questions/etc... I wanted to, but I don't what to reply to (especially questions! I'm afraid that I'll give out too many spoilers) :O

Lastly, I apologize for the open ending a lot of you dislike so much x_x I like open endings a lot, since it gives you a chance to imagine what they're up to after that and all ^_^ (P.S. There will be NO sequel x_x)

Third of all, BAI BAI! Well, not forever, haha! I might edit this in the very, veeerrryyyy distant future or something like that.

Oh, watch out for my sudden change in username if it does happen (I'm thinking of changing back to Yoshikuni Itoe next year (Nov 7)~~ It's easier to be known as Yoshi than Chiaki) ^_^

Thanks for the support! I hope you continue supporting me and my works! :D *huggies for everyone*

P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^_^


End file.
